Tradiciones de sayajines
by Mika Kuroi
Summary: Kagome cae de un precipicio después de un terremoto en la era feudal, al mismo tiempo, en el universo de Dragon Ball una niña cae del cielo ¡Ademas es una sayajin! Pero algo mas pasa ese día... Mi segundo fanfic y por si lo han leído en otro sitio, soy yo misma subiéndolo en diferentes paginas n.n Advertencia: Contenido LEMON. Leer bajo su responsabilidad. Advertidos estays n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**N.A: Hola chicas y chicos ¿Que tal están? Este es mi segundo fanfic y espero que os guste. Lo subí en Fanfics Es y allí tubo mucho éxito así que pensé en subirlo aquí tambien n.n Bueno espero que os guste mucho y me comenten n.n **_

**Capítulo 1: Llegada al otro mundo**

Era un día tranquilo en la época feudal, los chicos estaban almorzando tranquilamente. Hoy había sido un día muy bueno, ya encontraron 3 fragmentos casi de inmediato y tenían unas cuantas pistas de la ubicación de Naraku. Todo iba de maravilla pero de repente…

*¡Un terremoto!* Kagome chillo levantándose asustada de su sitio. De repente el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a abrirse.

*¡Kagome, cuidado!* Intento Inuyasha avisar-la en vano, ya que fue muy tarde. Kagome cayó al vacío.  
>Todos quedaron unos momentos en silencio. De repente se empezaron a escuchar los sollozos de Sango y Shippo que lloraban abrazados, Miroku se arrodillo al suelo dándole puñetazos en vano e Inuyasha mirando donde momentos antes estaba su amor, diciéndose a sí mismo que esto era una simple pesadilla, que se despertaría de un momento a otro y que ella estaría a su lado.<br>Pero la cruda realidad era lo contrario, Kagome se había ido de este mundo.

En otro planeta lejos de la edad media, en una casa en medio de una pequeña isla rodeada del océano, un grupo de personas se aburrían como nunca antes en sus vidas.  
>Milk, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks y el maestro Roshi estaban en el salón suspirando.<p>

*Esto no está bien, todo está muy tranquilo desde lo de Majin Buu. Esto es muy aburrido.* Se quejaba un niño de unos 7 años de edad de pelo negro y un traje naranja.

*Ya se, ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar tu y yo a fuera Goten?* Un niño de pelo lavanda y un traje verde de unos 8 años se levantó entusiasmado del suelo con su idea anti aburrimiento.

*¡Muy buena ida Trunks!* Los niños se fueron afuera a luchar entre sí para no aburrirse. *Esta vez ganare yo, Trunks.* Decía Goten estirando sus brazos y piernas.

*No estés tan seguro, Goten. Volveré a ganar como el otro dia.* Decía el mayor en pose de pelea. *Bien, ¡Allá voy!* Y empezaron a pelear.

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan salieron a ver el combate de los niños, al menos a si pasarían el rato y se olvidarían de que no tenían nada que hacer.  
>Los niños seguían su pelea siguiendo los consejos de los ya más experimentados luchadores hasta que Goten se quedó viendo el cielo sorprendido.<p>

*¡Mira Trunks, ay un agujero en el cielo!* Señalo el cielo detrás de su amigo. *¡Mira Trunks, es cierto!* Le chillo al ver que su amigo creía que era un farol.

*No me vas a engañar con ese truco tan viejo, Goten.* Dijo tranquilo en peli lavanda haciendo que no con la cabeza. *Deja ya de decir esas tonterías y sigamos.*

De repente un grito se escuchó des del cielo y alguien callo encima de Trunks, dejándolo algo noqueado. Goten empezó a reírse de su amigo mientras los 3 sayajines adultos iban corriendo a ver quién era la persona que cayó encima del niño.

*Miren, es una niña.* Dijo sorprendido Gohan. *¡Y tiene una cola!* Exclamó alarmado mirando a Vegeta.

*Parece que es una sayajin al igual que nosotros. *Respondió no muy convencido Vegeta. *Pero ya se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte.* Cogió a la niña por la parte de atrás de su traje rosa.  
>Ella era una niña de la edad de Goten más o menos, de piel pálida y brillante y de cabello negro como la noche. Su traje era como el de Goten, solo que los colores eran distintos, lo que Goten tenía azul, ella lo tenía blanco y donde él lo tenía naranja, ella lo tenía de un color rosa chicle.<br>Los chicos entraron dentro y recostaron a la niña al sofá y les contaron a los demás de donde salió.

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba en un sitio oscuro. Lo último que recordó fue ver a Inuyasha gritándole que tuviese cuidado, luego empezó a venirle a la mente cosas extrañas y luego se desmayó.  
>De repente empezó a escuchar risas y a gente platicando a su alrededor.<p>

*Qué curioso, ¿Cómo es que la niña cayó del cielo?* Pregunto Bulma de repente.*Que yo sepa, las personas no caen del cielo a no ser que caigan de un avión.* Dijo poniendo su dedo índice de la mano derecha en su barbilla y la otra mano bajo el codo.

*¡Ya les dije que cayó de un agujero negro en el cielo!* Decía Goten desesperado. *¿Por qué nadie quiere creerme?* Pregunto algo triste.

*No es eso hijo, es solo que es imposible que alguien cayera del cielo sin más. Bueno, pero ahora debemos averiguar quién es la niña y de donde viene.* Dijo Milk mirando a la niña profundamente dormida en el sofá.

* Por cierto Trunks, ¿Cómo dejaste que Goten te hiciera un chichón tan grande?* Pregunto Bulma divertida al ver el chichón de su hijo.

*No fui yo quien le dio el golpe, fue cuando la niña cayo de cielo, que se lo llevo por delante.* Explico Goten aguantándose la risa. *Como él no me hizo caso cuando le dije que había un agujero en el cielo pues de llevo un buen golpe.* Goten empezó a reírse y con él, todos menos Trunks que estaba enojado y avergonzado.

*Yo creí que era un farol, no es mi culpa que cayera justo encima de mi.* Dijo enojado Trunks, no le gustaba ser el blanco de las bromas de Goten, era demasiado humillante. *¡Ya dejen de reírse de mí!* Exclamo furioso el niño.

*No te enojes Trunks, pero di que es cierto lo que dije.* Dijo Goten para intentar que su amigo no se enojara más.  
>De repente un chillido se escuchó a la sala.<p>

Kagome empezó a despertarse, enseguida se percató de que no estaba ni en la era feudal, ni en su casa en su época. Se sentó en su sitio y solo vio a mucha gente extraña que no conocía ni nada.  
>Entonces hizo lo que hacía siempre que la secuestraban Naraku o algún demonio de la época medieval: Chillo a todo pulmón el nombre de su compañero.<p>

*¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!* Chillo asta mas no poder Kagome.

Todos miraron en dirección de donde provenía el chillido. Era la niña extraña que había despertado después de la caída. Se puede decir que la pequeña tenía unos buenos pulmones, casi los dejo sordos a todos.

*Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien.* Dijo Gohan a la pequeña niña.

Kagome se sorprendió de lo que el chico había dicho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla pequeña? Ella era una linda estudiante de secundaria de 16 años. Pero al momento se dio cuenta de que sus senos ya no estaban y que su altura había disminuido considerablemente.

*Perdonen, ¿Me podrían indicar dónde está el baño por favor?* Pregunto Kagome fingiendo tener ganas de ir al baño.*Es que no aguantare mucho mas.*

*Claro pequeña, está por aquí.* Le indico el maestro Roshi a la pequeña niña de ojos azules.

*Muchas gracias señor.* Y se encamino corriendo al baño.  
>Los demás se quedaron en silencio mirando a la niña irse corriendo.<p>

*¡Kiaaaa!* Chillaron Milk y Bulma al unísono asustando a los chicos. *¡Que niña tan mona!* Dijeron a coro las dos madres mientras los chicos se les quedaban mirando cómo, ¿están locas o qué?  
>De repente otro chillido proveniente del baño los alerto a todos, al parecer la niña estaba en problemas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**N.A: Ohaio! El capitulo dos ya esta disponible n.n Os dejo con la lectura y espero que la disfruten ;D**_

**Capítulo 2: 2 Transformaciones en un día**

*¡Kiaaaa!* Chillaron Milk y Bulma al unísono asustando a los chicos. *¡Que niña tan mona!* Dijeron a coro las dos madres mientras los chicos se les quedaban mirando cómo, ¿están locas o qué?  
>De repente otro chillido proveniente del baño los alerto a todos, al parecer la niña estaba en problemas. Todos corrieron hasta llegar al baño, pero antes de abrir la puerta escucharon a la niña hablar sola.<p>

*¿Qué me paso?* Pregunto en voz alta casi chillando otra vez. *Mi cuerpo de adolecente, ¡me convertí en una niña de primaria! Soy más pequeña que Sota, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?* Seguía diciendo la niña sin saber que estaba siendo escuchada por la gente de la casa.  
>Los integrantes que ahora <span>estaban<span> tras la puerta del baño la escuchaban un tanto confundidos. Cuando oyeron la cadena se fueron de regreso al salón corriendo, como si no supieran nada. Al cabo de unos minutos salió una niña un tanto malhumorada, secándose las manos con un pañuelo de tela blanco y maldiciendo por lo bajo su suerte. Cuando se percató de las miradas, Kagome hizo una pequeña reverencia.

*¡Konichiwa! Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, gracias por haberme salvado de la caída* Decía Kagome con una linda sonrisa para todos. *Siento las molestias y no haberme presentado antes.* Seguía diciendo un poco más inclinada que antes y algo apenada por la situación.

*No pasa nada. Mi nombre es Milk, encantada.* Decía la mujer que estaba algo sorprendida por el cambio de humor de la pequeña niña.

*Yo soy Bulma Briefs, encantada pequeña.* Decía la peli azul moviendo la mano y resistiendo las ganas de ir a darle un abrazo. *Él es mi hijo, Trunks.* Dijo Bulma presentando a s hijo.

*Y yo soy Goten, por cierto creo que le debes una disculpa a Trunks.* Empezó Goten con una sonrisa divertida y conteniendo las ganas que tenia de reírse.

*¿Por qué debería disculparme con él?* Señalado a Trunks y un tanto confundida. *¿Qué hizo el por mí?* Resoplo algo molesta.

*Amortigüe tu caída por empezar.* Contesto molesto Trunks. *Yo también espero una disculpa tuya.* Dijo girando la cabeza indignado.

*¡G-Gomen nasai!* Chillo de repente Kagome. * Yo no lo sabía. ¡Lo siento mucho, deberás!* Dijo muy apenada la niña. *¡Deberás que lo siento Trunks!*

*Ya no importa.* Empezó Trunks a sentirse culpable. *También es verdad que tu no lo sabias y bueno…* Trunks no sabía que más decir, por un momento le pareció que la niña extranjera iba a llorar y por alguna razón, él no la quería ver llorar.

*Bueno, resuelto este pequeño incidente me presentare. Yo soy el maestro Roshi* Dijo el anciano inclinándose un poco en modo de saludo. *Ellos son Gohan, Vegeta y Goku.* Presento a los 3 sayajines más mayores. Entonces Kagome reacciono ante el nombre del príncipe sayajin

*¿V-Vegeta?* Tartamudeo un poco y luego trago saliva. Los demás no entendían nada de lo que sucedía. *¡Eres el príncipe Vegeta!* De repente chillo la niña entre sorprendida e ilusionada. *¡Encontré al príncipe de los sayajines, como mama me pidió!* Empezó a chillar y a saltar contenta por todos lados, hasta que Vegeta le cogió por la cola y la paro.

*¿De qué me conoces, mocosa?* Pregunto el peli pincho curioso y ansioso de saber de dónde venía la pequeña sayajin. *¿Quién es tu madre?* Pregunto casi ordeno a la niña que de repente puso un semblante triste. Vegeta se asustó un poco al ver que casi estaba a punto de llorar.

*Mi mama se llamaba Sharott, en honor a mi difunta abuela.* Decía la pequeña niña entre sollozos. Vegeta la soltó y ella se secó las lágrimas. * Mi mama murió el año pasado por que unos alienígenas que estaban a las órdenes de un tal Freezer destruyeron el planeta en donde vivíamos. Por suerte yo pude escapar de la explosión, por desgracia mi mama no.* Estallo en llanto mientras todos a su alrededor se compadecían de la pobre niña. Pero, ¿Por qué su madre la mando buscar al príncipe de los sayajines?

*¿Por qué tu madre te mando a buscar a Vegeta sola?* Soltó Goku de repente, haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran en él.

*Tu cara me suena. Mi mama tenía una foto de un bebe con el mismo peinado que el tuyo.* Dijo con una sonrisa tierna la niña mientras todos la miraban aún más curiosos. *Y mama me mando buscar a su majestad* Mirando a Vegeta. *Porque me dijo que él sabría donde se encuentra mi tio.*

*¿Tu tío?* Pregunto Gohan más confuso. *¿Cómo se llama tu tío?* Volvió a preguntar esta vez echando una mirada discreta a su padre.

*Mi tío se llama Raditz.* Contesto la niña un tanto confundida con la pregunta. *¿Vegeta-sama sabe dónde está?* Pregunto esperanzada la niña.  
>Todos estaban en estado de shock menos Goten y Trunks, que al igual que la niña, estaban curiosos de saber quién era él y por qué de sus reacciones.<p>

*Bueno, él fue un subordinado mio.* Contesto sin más Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.  
>Pero a Kagome no se le escapo el detalle de la frase de Vegeta. Él lo dijo en pasado.<p>

*¿Significa que el tío Raditz está muerto?* Pregunto alarmada la niña. *¡Entonces me quedare sola!* Dijo desesperada la niña.

*No te preocupes.* Dijo Vegeta tranquilo. *¿Sabes si tu madre tenía otro hermano?* Cuestionó a la niña con su semblante serio.

*Si, mi mama me comento alguna vez que tenía un hermano pequeño, pero que murió en la explosión de nuestro planeta.* Dijo la niña triste.

*¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?* Pregunto Goku ilusionado. Si ella decía que su madre era hermana de Raditz, significaba que ella era su sobrina.

*¡Claro!* Exclamo contenta la niña. *Su nombre era Kakarotto* Dijo la niña con una sonrisa triste. *Mama me comento que iban a mandarlo a este planeta.* Dijo algo apenada por las miradas.

*Dijiste que este payaso se parece a una de las fotos de tu mama, ¿Verdad?* Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a Goku como el payaso.

*Vegeta, deja de llamarme asi.* Se quejó Goku del apodo que le puso su amigo/enemigo. *¡Tengo un nombre!* Dijo casi chillando.

*Así es, ¿Por qué?* Cuestiono la niña confundida de verdad.

*Si te digo que él es tu tío, ¿Me creerías?* Dijo Vegeta señalando a Goku que miraba a la niña y viceversa.  
>Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose curiosos el uno al otro hasta que la niña salto a los brazos de su tío.<p>

*¡Si! ¡Tío Kakarotto!* Chillo ella a pleno pulmón mientras era abrazada por Goku que la miraba con ternura y sonriendo.

*¿Significa que ella es mi prima?* Pregunto Goten mirando la escena con Trunks y Gohan a cada lado suyo.

*Eso parece hermanito. Tenemos una primita caída del cielo.* Contesto Gohan enternecido con la escena.  
>De repente una luz azul envolvió a la niña y una luz naranja a Goten. A Trunks le paso lo mismo pero con luz verde.<p>

*¿Pero que pasa aquí?* Preguntaron los 3 niños mientras sus cuerpos cambiaban de forma.


	3. Chapter 3

_**N.A: Ohaio de nuevo chicas y chicos :3 E aquí mi ultimo capitulo ya terminado se que son cortos, por eso quiero subirlos lo mas rápido posible para no aburrirlos u.u Espero les guste este capitulo n.n**_

**Capítulo 3: Empieza la misión: regresar a la edad media I**

*Eso parece hermanito. Tenemos una primita caída del cielo.* Contesto Gohan enternecido con la escena.  
>De repente una luz azul envolvió a la niña y una luz naranja a Goten. A Trunks le paso lo mismo pero con <span>luz verde<span>.

*¿Pero que pasa aquí?* Preguntaron los 3 niños mientras sus cuerpos cambiaban de forma. Una luz cegadora apareció y los niños ya no estaban. En su lugar 3 adolescentes de unos 18 años estaban en su lugar.  
>Kagome tenía el pelo hasta las caderas y su vestimenta era <em><strong>(Ver imagen:<strong>_ fs70/PRE/i/2011/301/e/a/xxforgotten_request_aishin_by_ _**)**_ Goten llevaba el pelo como su padre pero la ropa también cambio _**(Ver imagen: **_ _**)**_ Y Trunks llevaba _**(Ver imagen:**_ . /_cb20120411212604/dragonball/es/images/5/5e/Trunks_joven_del_ _**)**_  
>Todos quedaron petrificados al ver a los tres niños que ahora eran adolescentes. Ellos tres se miraban entre sí sin entender muy bien que es lo que les ocurrió y cuando las miradas de Trunks y Kagome toparon, ambos se sonrojaron. Y no era para más, Kagome era una chica muy bonita y bien formada para su edad y lo mismo pasó con Trunks.<br>Al instante desviaron la mirada e intentaron que no se percibieran de sus sonrojos, cosa que funciono bastante bien. Entonces a Vegeta se le encendió una bombilla en su cabecita.

*Ya entiendo lo que pasa* Soltó de repente asustando a todos *Ya sé por qué paso todo esto* Dijo haciendo que los 3 recién adolescente se alegraran.

*¿Porque se transformaron, Vegeta?* Cuestiono intrigado Gohan. Cosas como esas no pasan cada día, podría ser una buena oportunidad de pelear.

*Es por que la sobrina de Goku estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo* Empezó a explicar el sayajin. *Y en cuanto ella se enteró de que no estaba sola y que tenía familia con vida, el hechizo se rompió.* Continuo explicando Vegeta, de forma que todos lo entendieron.

*¿Por qué nos afectó a nosotros también?* Dijeron a coro Goten y Trunks que estaban confundidos.

*A Goten le afecto, porque están unidos por la sangre.* Dijo Vegeta con simpleza. *Pero a Trunks no sé por que.* Dijo algo confundido por que su hijo también le afecto el hechizo del mago de la nave de Freezer.

*¿Por qué no me afecto a mí?* Pregunto Gohan sin entender eso.

*Es porque tú ya eres mayor de edad, ya cumpliste la edad adulta de un sayajin. Por eso no te afecto ni a ti, ni a tu padre.* Explico Vegeta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. *¿Lo entiendes ahora?* Le pregunto al hijo mayor de los Son.

*Aja, si entendí.* Dijo mirando a los adolescentes enfrente suyo mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

*¡Kiaaa! Se me olvido.* Dijo Kagome de repente. *¡Los chicos creerán que estoy murta!* Se puso las manos en la cabeza en forma de desesperación.

*¿De qué hablas primita?* Pregunto Goten apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. *¿Quién cree que estas muerta?* Volvió a cuestionar un poco desesperado.

*Lo que paso fue que yo llegue a este planeta hace un año, pero en una dimensión diferente.* Empezó a explicar la muchacha ya más calmada. *Y una familia de esa dimensión me adopto y viví con ellos, olvidando mi verdadero pasado y mi objetivo en este planeta.* Dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran. Ella prosiguió con la historia.*Asta que cumplí los 15. Y entonces…* Y les conto todo sobre sus viajes al pasado, la esfera de las 4 almas _**(O esfera de Shikon, yo pondré esfera de las 4 almas)**_ dentro de su cuerpo y Naraku. *Hasta que hace poco, hubo un terremoto, cay por un acantilado que se formó bajo mis pies y acabe en la dimensión que me tocaba venir desde un inicio.* Finalizo su relato cerrando los ojos y recordando las caras de sus amigos de la época feudal.

*Viviste muchas aventuras con ellos.* Dijo Gohan impresionado. *No me sorprende que no nos tuvieras miedo al llegar aquí por primera vez.* Dijo orgulloso de su prima.

*Gracias Gohan, supongo.* Dijo algo nerviosa la chica por el comentario de su primo mayor. *¿Y ahora qué hago? Tengo que volver con ellos y decirles que estoy viva.* Dijo Kagome con aire de tristeza. *Y recolectar los fragmentos de la esfera…* Dijo eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por los sayajines.

*Tranquila, encontraremos la forma de avisar a tus camaradas.* La animo Trunks con una sonrisa.

*¡Claro, con las esferas del dragón!* Exclamo contento Goten. *Si se lo pedimos al dragón sagrado nos puede llevar a la época medieval* Dijo Goten como quien ha descubierto un fósil de dinosaurio antiguo.

*¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?* Pregunto Kagome a nadie en particular.

*Las esferas del dragón, son 7 esferas que cuando las reúnes y dices la clave, aparece un dragón sagrado que te puede conceder 3 deseos.* Explico Bulma con la cabeza en sus recuerdos.

*Eso me hace pensar cuando buscábamos las esferas del dragón, hace años…* Dijo Goku recordando cuando conoció a Bulma.

*Si, cuando nos conocimos y emprendimos ese peligroso viaje…* Continuo Bulma con la mente en otro lugar.

*Esa época fue cuando entrene a Goku y Krilin…* Dijo el maestro Roshi sumido en sus recuerdos. Los demás los miraban como, ¿De qué mierda están abalando ellos ahora?

*Parece que están recordando la época de cuando éramos unos simples críos.* Dijo Milk recordando cuando conoció a su esposo. *Ese fue un día inolvidable…* Milk se unió a los otros 3 sumidos en sus recuerdos.

*Ahora no están en este mundo.* Dijo Trunks algo fastidiado. *¿Ahora tenían que ponerse a recordar sus viejas aventuras?* Cuestiono más fastidiado.

*Yo tengo otra duda.* Soltó Kagome haciendo que sus primos, Vegeta y Trunks la miraran esperando la pregunta. *¿Dónde viviré hasta que encontremos las esferas del dragón?* Pregunto confundida mientras los demás se miraban entre si buscando la respuesta a la pregunta de la chica.

*Quédate con nosotros.* Dijo Milk volviendo a la realidad con los demás. *Eres mi sobrina después de todo ¿no?* Dijo con una sonrisa lo cual se añadieron Goku, Gohan y Goten.

*¡Si! Quédate con nosotros. Sera divertido y mama ya no se sentirá tan sola.* Dijo Goten cogiendo del brazo de su prima y tirando de ella como un niño pequeño.

*Pero no quiero molestar…* Dijo un tanto avergonzada Kagome. Aunque en realidad se moría de ganas por ir con sus tíos y primos.

*No ay problema, tu eres de la familia. Además no puedes discutir contra Milk.* Dijo Goku contento.

*Está bien…* Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que hizo que Milk se le tirara encima chillando que tenía una sobrina muy linda y Dende sabe que más cosas.

*¡Miren la hora!* Chillo Bulma de la nada asustando a todos. * Son casi las once de la noche, deberíamos irnos ya.* Dijo Bulma alertando a los demás.

*Tiene razón, ya es muy tarde.* Concordó el maestro Roshi. *Vayan con cuidado.* Les aconsejo el viejo mientras se despedía.

*Descuide maestro, estaremos bien.* Dijo Goku y de repente algo le llego a la mente. *Kagome, ¿Sabes volar?* Le pregunto a su sobrina. Ella asintió con la cabeza en modo de afirmación. *Entonces nos vamos.*

*Recuerden estar mañana aquí a las 9 chicos.* Les dijo Bulma a sus amigos.

*Descuida, yo me encargo de eso.* Le respondió Milk en brazos de su esposo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**N.A: Hola queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi x-over n.n Espero que os guste y me digáis algo u.u Sin mas el capitulo de hoy n.n **_

**Capítulo 4: Iniciamos la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón**

*Recuerden estar mañana aquí a las 9 chicos.* Les dijo Bulma a sus amigos.

*Descuida, yo me encargo de eso.* Le respondió Milk en brazos de su esposo. Se fueron cada uno a su casa para descansar, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado.

En casa de la familia Son, en una habitación del segundo piso, una linda chica de no más de 18 años miraba por la ventana. Por lo visto no podía dormir y quiso mirar las estrellas que esa noche se veían muy bellas.

_*¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora los muchachos? __Tengo ganas__ de verlos a todos nuevamente…* _Pensaba la chica con su semblante triste. Echaba de menos a sus amigos de la edad media, pero ahora no quería dejar a su verdadera familia. Pero era más importante evitar un futuro gobernado por Naraku, que quedarse en otra dimensión con su verdadera familia y dejar a sus amigos a su suerte.

Mientras ella pensaba en sus amigos de la edad media, en Corporación Capsula, en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión, un adolescente de pelo lavanda miraba también, por la ventana mirando las estrellas que hoy lucían más bellas para él.

_*¿Por qué yo también me transforme si no tengo nada que __ver con__ esa linda muchacha?* _Luego se percató de lo que pensó *_ ¿¡Linda!? ¿Cómo llegue a esta conclusión? Es verdad que tiene unos ojos azules muy llamativos que combinan con su pelo negro y su piel de porcelana. Trunks, ¿En qué estás pensando? Ella es una desconocida, además es sobrina de Goku-san.* _Trunks discutía contra sí mismo pensando que tal vez lo que le pase es solo temporal y solo fue la impresión de verla, nada más.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, un grupo se dirigía silenciosamente a su aldea para alertar a la anciana Kaede de la desaparición de su amiga.

*Si callo del acantilado tiene que estar muerta, Inuyasha. No puede desaparecer sin mas.* Le decía la anciana con un semblante triste y con algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara después de haber escuchado la trágica historia que le contaban.

*¡Te digo que esta con vida!* Chillo Inuyasha desesperado. *No olí su sangre y no escuche su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo, es más, vi una luz azul brillar desde lo fondo del acantilado.* Explico Inuyasha furioso porque nadie lo creía.

*Inuyasha tiene razón.* Dijo el pequeño kitsune haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran sobre él. *Yo tampoco olí su sangre ni escuche el golpe del cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo.* Dijo Shippo más serio de lo normal.

*¡Ven, Kagome sigue con vida y no soy el único que lo dice!* Dijo Inuyasha levantándose de repente.

*No vi la luz que dice Inuyasha, pero en un momento deje de detectar el olor de Kagome* Confeso el pequeño demonio con semblante triste. *Puede que si siga con vida después de todo…* Dijo quedándose ya dormido el zorrito.

*Se durmió.* Dijo Sango acariciando el cabello del niño. *Pero si lo que dicen es verdad…* Fue interrumpida por el monje.

*Seguro que la señorita Kagome sigue con vida en un lugar desconocido.* Termino la frase el monje. *Pero no sabemos cómo llegar a donde ella esta.* Puso su semblante serio.

*Ya lo pensamos mañana ¿sí? Ya es muy tarde y deben descansar para poder afrontar lo que pase mañana.* Dijo la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al zorrito y a la gatita durmiendo uno al lado del otro.

Ya era de día, la primera en despertarse fue Milk que se ducho y fue a preparar el desayuno. No mucho después de Milk se despertó Kagome.  
>Kagome se levantó y bajo a la cocina y allí vio a su tía que empezaba a preparar el desayuno.<p>

*Buenos días tía Milk.* Saludo la adolescente a la mujer. *¿Sabes que puedo ponerme para cuando salga de la ducha?* Cuestiono después de saludar.

*Buenos días linda. Un momento que ahora te llevo.* Saludo la mujer yendo a una habitación. *Espérame en tu cuarto querida, ahora te lo llebo.* Le dijo sonriente.

*Está bien tía.* Dijo la muchacha obediente. Subió las escaleras, entro en su cuarto y se sentó en su cama que ya estaba echa _**(Magia xD… ok no)**_ Y en poco rato entro Milk con ropa y unas toallas.

*Toma querida, esto es mío. Lo usaba cuando tenía tu edad, espero que te sirva.* Explico Milk a su sobrina. *El desayuno estará en 1 hora, así que tómatelo con calma.* Termino de decir antes de salir.

*Entendido. Intentare no tardarme e iré a ayudarte.* Dijo la joven con una linda sonrisa.

*No tienes por qué hacer eso querida, tu tomate tu tiempo que yo ya hago el desayuno.* Dijo la mujer con cara de falso enojo.

*Está bien, entendí.* Dijo la joven entre risas. La mujer se fue y la chica se desvistió, cogió las toallas y se metió al baño de la habitación. Lleno la tina con agua tibia i se metió en el. Entonces recordó cuando se iba a las termas con Sango, Shippo y Kirara, y no puedo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. En verdad los echaba de menos, y mucho. Sango, era como su hermana mayor, siempre cuidaba de ella y ella cuidaba de Sango.  
>Shippo, era una especie de hermanito pequeño, casi como su hijo adoptivo.<br>Kirara, era una compañera fiel.  
>Miroku, aunque muchas veces era un pervertido, era como su hermano mayos que la aconsejaba.<br>E Inuyasha, era su mejor amigo, era su primer amor.  
>Kagome se puso a llorar en silencio a la tina. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se confundían con el agua de la tina. Al cabo de 5 minutos dejo de llorar y se lavó el cuerpo y el pelo.<br>Luego de media hora salió de la tina, se secó el pelo, se envolvió en la toalla y salió del cuarto de baño para coger la ropa que su tía le había prestado.  
>Estaba mirando la ropa que su tía le había traído para escoger una a su gusto y cuando la encontró se quitó la toalla pero en ese preciso momento, Goten entro a su cuarto sin llamar encontrándose a su prima desnuda y se puso rojo.<p>

*¡Gomen nasai, no era mi intención!* Chillo el pobre Goten rojo y con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Tenía que admitir que su prima era muy atractiva y tenía muchas curvas.  
>En cuanto bajo a la cocina se encontró con que su hermano y su padre ya estaban listos para comer y su madre sirviendo el desayuno.<br>En cuanto lo vieron entrar con esa cara y el hilillo de sangre lo miraron curiosos y sorprendidos.

*¿Qué paso hijo?* Pregunto Goku viendo como su hijo solo tomo asiento a su lado sin decir ni palabra.

*¿Por qué estas así, hermanito?* Pregunto esta vez Gohan mirando a su hermano que solo se volvía mas rojo.  
>De repente la muchacha bajo con un conjunto <em><strong>(Como . -fBngJ4knvXg/T8K91fOXnEI/AAAAAAAAAS4/6JhrDs51Cuo/s1600/Conjunto+ ) **_y saludo algo roja también.

*Buenos días.* Dijo la chica roja y le dirijo una mirada furiosa a su primo Goten, que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

*¿Qué paso con ustedes dos?* Cuestiono Milk con cara de enojo, pero realmente no lo estaba, solo sentía curiosidad.

*En parte fue culpa mía y en parte fue culpa de él* Señalo a Goten. *Yo estaba en mi cuarto y cuando me quite la toalla él entro sin llamar y…* Se puso aún más roja y bajo la mirada apenada por la situación vivida hace unos minutos.  
>Milk miro con enojo de verdad a su hijo menor y los otros dos iban mirando a Kagome y a Goten alternativamente. Goten solo bajo la mirada más apenado de lo que ya estaba.<br>Después de calmar los aires, desayunaron animadamente y como solo faltaba 30 minutos para las nueve, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a la casa del maestro Roshi para reunirse con Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**N.A: ¿Hola que tal? Regrese con el capitulo 5 que espero que sea de su agrado n.n Espero que les guste n.n**_

**Capítulo 5: Empieza la misión: regresar a la **edad media** II**

Después de calmar los aires, desayunaron animada-mente y como solo faltaba 30 minutos para las nueve, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a la casa del maestro Roshi para reunirse con Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks.  
>En un cuarto de hora llegaron a la isla del maestro Roshi y vieron que la familia Briefs <em><strong>(No sé si se escribe así :) **_Aun no había llegado, así que llamaron a la puerta y les abrió la pequeña Marón, _**(¿Ese es el nombre de la hija de Krilin y 18, verdad?)**_ que iba algo somnolienta y detrás de ella, 18 que los miraba entre sorprendida y confundida.

*¡Buenos días!* Dijo/Chillo Goku con su usual sonrisa. *¿Esta el maestro?* Cuestiono seguidamente.

*Si, él está en el baño, ¿Qué pasa?* Contesto y cuestiono al mismo tiempo 18 mientras los dejaba pasar y luego se percató de que algo había cambiado. *¿Quiénes son ellos 2?* Señalo a Goten y a Kagome que se miraron y luego miraron al baño, ¿Acaso el maestro Roshi no les contó nada?

*Buenos días, ¿Qué pasa?* Llego Krilin tomando asiento al lado de su esposa y con su hija en su regazo. *¿Quiénes son ellos 2?* Izo la misma pregunta que su esposa.

*¡Oh! Ya llegaron los Son, solo falta que lleguen los Briefs para poder empezar la explicasion.* Dijo el maestro sentándose entre 18 y Milk y saludando con la mano a todos.

*¿Por qué no se lo contaste anoche?* Pregunto Milk mirando confundida al maestro.

*¿Explicarnos el que, Milk?* Pregunto curioso y confundido Krilin mientras dejaba a su hija a un lado.

*No se los conté porque preferí que estuvieran los protagonistas en escena para que lo entiendan.* Contesto el maestro Roshi en tono serio. *Fue por eso.* De repente el timbre sonó y esta vez fue Krilin el que fue a abrir la puerta.

*¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también, mujer?* Chillo de repente Vegeta cuando la puerta se abrió, asustando al pobre Krilin que de poco no muere de un infarto.

*¡Ya te dije que es porque TU HIJO también está metido en el asunto!* Contesto Bulma de la misma manera a su marido que a regañadientes entro en la casa situándose en una esquina.

*Buenos días a ustedes también Bulma.* Dijo sarcástico Krilin que miraba a la mujer que se sentaba al lado de 18 junto con Trunks que se sentó al lado se Goten.

*¡Ah, disculpen! Buenos días.* Dijo ya más calmada Bulma. *Siento llegar tarde.* Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

*Ahora mismo son las nueve en punto. Llegaron a la hora.* Dijo Kagome que hasta el momento estaba callada mirando todo.

*¡Uf! Pues empezamos.* Dijo Bulma que se levantó sin más.

*Espera Bulma, ellos no saben nada.* Dijo Milk señalando a la familia que vivía con el maestro.

*¿Cómo que no les contó lo que pasa maestro?* Dijo Bulma malhumorada mirando al anciano con una aura tétrica detrás de ella.

*T-Tranquila Bulma, ahora les iba a contar.* Dijo el maestro asustado y serio a la vez. *Por favor, toma asiento.* Bulma hizo caso omiso y se sentó dónde estaba entes, y el maestro empezó su relato desde que la niña cayó del cielo hasta que era la sobrina de Goku y la transformación, la misión y todo lo que paso el día anterior, mientras ellos estaban a la ciudad.

*¿Por qué la afecto a Trunks si él no es de la familia de Goku?* Pregunto Krilin a lo que nadie le contesto.

*La verdad es que no lo sabemos.* Contesto algo triste Kagome, a lo que su primo Goten le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

*Pero ahora lo primero es encontrar las esferas del dragón i mandarte de vuelta a la otra dimensión para que puedas terminar tu misión allí.* Dijo Bulma mientras sacaba el radar del Dragón.

*¿Qué es eso?* Pregunto Kagome señalando al artefacto que parecía un reloj.

*Es un radar, para detectar las esferas del Dragon.* Contesto Trunks levantándose. *Con esto las encontraremos enseguida.* Dijo dándole la mano para ayudar a Kagome a levantarse.

*¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Entonces cuanto antes regrese, antes acabare con Naraku y recolectare los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama.* Dijo Kagome tomando la mano de Trunks y levantándose.

*Yo solo vine a traerles el radar.* Soltó Bulma de repente. *Yo me quedare aquí con el maestro Roshi.* Dijo Bulma a lo que Milk rápidamente contesto.

*Yo también me quedo. No quiero ir a un lugar tan peligroso.* Dijo recordando la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

**Se ven a la familia Son llegar a su casa y a Milk mostrándole donde su sobrina dormiría a partir de esa noche.**

***Dime Kagome, ¿Cómo es ese mundo de dónde llegaste?* Pregunto curiosa Milk esperando a que su sobrina le dijera algo.**

***Es un lugar muy lindo solo por el pequeño problema que hay mucho demonios y monstruos que te quieren comer.* Contesto la muchacha con simpleza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

*Yo si ire.* Dijo Goku animado. *Si ese tal Naraku es tan fuerte como dices, quiero ver si puedo ganarlo.* Dijo ilusionado Goku.

*Si Kakarotto va, yo también voy. No te quedaras toda la diversión tú, Kakarotto.* Dijo Vegeta caminando enfrente de Goku.

*Yo también quiero ir. Sería interesante ver a esos monstruos que dices, Kagome.* Dijo Gohan animado e intrigado.

*¡Yo también voy!* Dijo Goten apoyando su mano en el hombro de su prima.

*Yo también quiero ir.* Dijo Trunks levantando la mano en señal de que contaran con él.

*Yo no tengo problema, pero…* Kagome miro al techo como buscando las palabras más adecuadas.

*¿Ay algún problema?* Pregunto Goku mirando fijamente a su sobrina que paso de mirar el techo, a mirar el suelo.

*No es eso, solo pensaba en la reacción de Inuyasha.* Dijo empezando a reírse por lo bajo, haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran encima de ella con curiosidad. *Gomen ne, solo estaba imaginando algo, no hagan caso.* Dijo ya recuperada de su ataque de risa sin sentido.

*Bien pues toma.* Dijo Bulma dándole el radar a su hijo. *Id y tened mucho cuidado.* Les dijo moviendo la mano en modo de despedida.

*Descuida mama, estaremos bien.* Dijo Trunks cogiendo el radar. *¿Verdad?* Le pregunto a su compañero.

*Claro, nos sabemos defender bien.* Dicho eso emprendieron vuelo en busca de las esferas del dragón.

*¿Por qué no quisiste ir Krilin?* Pregunto Bulma mirando como Krilin miraba por donde se fueron los demás.

*No lo sé. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de ir pero…* Empezó a contestar Krilin mirando a la casa. Bulma le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de comprensión. Era fácil adivinar por qué no quería o más bien no podía ir; él tenía una familia al que alimentar y cuidar. Aun que los demás también.

Mientras tanto, unos kilómetros más al norte, el grupo que lo formaban 2 adultos, 3 adolescentes y 1 chica, se dirigían a un país de frio y nieve.

*¿Estás seguro que esta por aquí?* Pregunto Goku mirando al hijo de su compañero que miraba el radar. *Aquí solo ay nieve y arboles.* Dijo mirando el bosque bajo ellos.

*Según el radar, debe estar por aquí cerca.* Dijo el muchacho descendiendo con los demás. *Separémonos y busquemos.* Dijo para hacerlo mas fácil.

*¿Cómo es una esfera del dragón?* Susurro la chica a su primo más mayor para que le ayudara.

*No se cómo explicártelo…* Empezó pensando. *Mejor acompáñame a buscarla. Nosotros iremos por la parte oeste.* Y se fue con su prima.

*Yo buscare por la parte sur.* Dijo Vegeta mientras se iba sin decir más.

*Yo iré por la parte este.* Dijo Goku que también se fue sin más.

*Pues tu y yo iremos al norte.* Dijo Trunks a lo que su mejor amigo asintió.

Después de 2 horas de búsqueda entre la nieve, Kagome volvió al inicio y allí diviso algo brillante.

*¿Qué es esto?* Dijo agachándose y sacando lo que ella creía una canica gigante. *Es enorme y tiene 5 estrelles dentro. Que lindo.* De repente aparecieron los demás mirándola contentos. *¿Qué os pasa?* Pregunto extrañada la chica.

*Eso es una esfera del dragon.* Dijo sin más Gohan que le puso la mano en el hombro izquierdo. *¿Dónde estaba?* Cuestiono seguidamente.

*Estaba justo aquí, enfrente de mí, enterrada en la nieve.* Dijo mirando la nieve.

*¡Venga pues, a por la siguiente!* Animo Goku elevándose en el cielo.  
>Unos kilómetros más al este, encontraron otras 2 esferas del dragón. Pero el problema llego cuando la cuarta esfera del dragón que encontraron, era el premio de una rifa. Si sacabas la bolita naranja, te daban la esfera del dragón.<p>

*¿Y ahora que aremos?* Dijo Goku algo desesperado. *Necesitamos la esfera.* Se quejó mirando cómo la gente lo intentaba y fracasaba.

*No te desesperes tío Goku, yo la conseguiré.* Dijo muy segura Kagome.

*¿Cómo lo aras?* Pregunto Vegeta a lo que Kagome solo sonrió.

*Ser miko no es tan malo al fin y al cabo.* Dijo Kagome empezando a cerrar los ojos y concentrándose en la cesta de las bolitas. Uno de los trucos que le enseño Kaede, fue la de poder ver la energía y el color de las cosas inanimadas en la oscuridad. Y pudo ver que solo había una bolita naranja.

*¿Bas o no?* Dijo Vegeta algo nervioso por la chica inmóvil.

*No se desespere Vegeta-san, eh podido ver una sola bola naranja y si mis cálculos son correctos, si dejo que pasen 3 personas más, la siguiente será la bolita naranja.* Contesto seriamente la chica y se metió en la cola. Y como ella predijo, a ella le toco la esfera del dragón. *¿Vieron? Al fin y al cabo mis predicciones siempre son acertadas.* Dijo sonriente mientras los chicos la miraban incrédulos.

*Bien echo primita, ahora a por las demás esferas del dragón.*Dijo Goten impresionado. Y se fueron a por las otras 3 esferas que aún les faltaban. En poco menos de 3 horas, ya encontraron todas las esferas del dragón y reunieron las esferas donde nadie los molestara.

*Bien, voy a llamar a Shen Long para que nos conceda el deseo.* Aviso Goku, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran unos pasos. * ¡Shen Long, sal y concédenos nuestros deseos!* Y las esferas del dragón comenzaron a brillar. De la luz, salió un dragón verde de ojos rojos como la sangre.

_*Bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?* _Pidió el dragón con algo de prisa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**N.A: ¿Que tal estáis gente? Mi sexto capitulo ya esta subido para todos y todas aquellos que siguen el fanfic único que estoy subiendo :3 Espero que de verdad os guste y que me comenten si debo seguirlo o no n.n Os dejo con el capitulo 6.**_

**Capítulo 6: Deseo concedido, ¡ya estoy de regreso!**

*Bien, voy a llamar a Shen Long para que nos conceda el deseo.* Aviso Goku, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran unos pasos. * ¡Shen Long, sal y concédenos nuestros deseos!* Y las esferas del dragón comenzaron a brillar. De la luz, salió un dragón verde de ojos rojos como la sangre.

_*Bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?* _Pidió el dragón con algo de prisa, como siempre.

*Shen Long, solo queremos pedirte 1 deseo.* Aclaro Goku a lo que el dragón asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender que capto el mensaje. *Kagome pídele tú el deseo. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.* Dijo mirando a su sobrina que asintió con seguridad y se dirigió al lado de su tío para pedir el deseo.

*Shen Long, quiero que nos transportes a todos a la edad media de la dimensión en donde creci.* Pidió la muchacha con seguridad mirando sin ningún miedo al dragón que la miro por un momento.

*Está bien, ahora concederé el deseo.* Los ojos del dragón empezaron a brillar de un rojo sangre y los transporto a todos, bolas de dragón incluidas, a la dimensión donde la muchacha vivió por años. En poco tiempo llegaron donde estaba el pozo.

En la dimensión de Goku, Krilin y el maestro Roshi miraban por la ventana.

*¿Qué pasa?* Pregunto Milk a lo que Krilin la miro algo serio.

*La energía de Goku y los demás ha desaparecido. Ya no la consigo notar.* Dijo mirando el cielo que ya volvía a ser azul.

*Eso significa que…* Pero fue interrumpida por Bulma, que acabo la frase.

*Que ya se fueron a la otra dimensión y que no los veremos por un tiempo.* Dijo Bulma que inconscientemente se tocó el vientre.

En la edad media, todos miraban su alrededor. Kagome miro el interior del pozo pero una alerta le saco de sus pensamientos.

*Si no tienes cuidado podrías caer.* Dijo Gohan apartándola un poco del pozo que ella tanto conocía.

*No pasara nada Gohan, este es el pozo que comunica esta época con la época moderna.* Dijo Kagome. De repente unos gritos se escucharon. Kagome los reconoció enseguida.

El grupo de Inuyasha estaba en el pueblo ablando con la anciana y preparando un plan para buscar a su amiga cuando de repente Inuyasha se levantó y Shippo con él. Los dos salieron corriendo en dirección al pozo.

*¡Shippo, Inuyasha, ¿A dónde vais?!* Chillo Sango corriendo detrás de ellos.

*¡Espera Sango!* Chillo el monje también siguiendo a la exterminadora, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

*¡Es el olor de Kagome!* Chillo de repente Shippo muy contento.

*¡Y ay algunas personas con ella!* Chillo Inuyasha a lo que los humanos que corrían detrás aceleraron.

*¡Kagome!* Chillo el grupo al unísono.

El grupo que estaba en el pozo miro a Kagome que echó a correr en dirección a los chillido y llorando. De repente apareció un grupo de personas que vestían unas ropas muy raras. La chica y el niño se le echaron encima llorando y Kagome los abrazaba llorando también. El chico de pelo corto ayudo a las chicas a levantarse, pero la cosa paso de sentimental a pervertida cuando el chico le toco el trasero a Kagome.  
>Ay los primos de la chica se le acercaron muy enfadados.<p>

Los chicos vieron a Kagome parada frente a ellos.

*¡Kagome!* Chillaron Sango y Shippo mientras se tiraban a abrazarla llorando de alegría.

*¡Señorita Kagome!* Dijo el monje viendo la linda escena enfrente suyo. Después de un rato ayudo a que las chicas se levantaran y abrazo a su amiga y "sin querer" le toco el trasero.  
>Resultado: Una Sango intentando matar a su prometido.<br>Un Shippo diciendo que nunca va a cambiar.  
>Un Inuyasha que solo estaba mirando a Kagome embobado.<br>Una Kagome que reía al ver que nada había cambiado en el poco tiempo que no estuvo con ellos  
>Unos Goten y Gohan muy enfadados a punto de ir a matar al chico<br>Y unos Trunks, Vegeta y Goku que no tenían ni puta idea de lo que ocurría.

*Chicos calmaos ya.* Dijo Kagome a lo que todos se le acercaron a preguntar.

*¿Kagome quiénes son ellos?* Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de su trance emocionalmente romántico para pasar a las cosas serias

*Os lo contare todo a la casa de la anciana Kaede, ¿ok?* Pregunto la muchacha a lo que todos asintieron sin ninguna queja.  
>El trayecto fue algo incómodo para el grupo de extranjeros y el grupo del hanyou, menos para Kagome y Shippo que estaban a unos metro más adelante hablando de como estuvieron las pocas horas separados.<p>

*¿Así que tú eres un ser de otro planeta?* Pregunto Shippo impresionado. *¿Qué habilidades tienes?* Pregunto curioso y a la vez intrigado.

*Bueno, soy capaz de lanzar bolas luminosas, rayos láser y lo más importante y divertido…* Dejo la frase a medias para levantar la intriga. Shippo estaba súper nervioso. ¿Cuál sería ese súper poder que era tan especial? *Puedo volar sin la ayuda de nada.* Termino al fin Kagome con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño kitsune que le brillaban los ojos con emoción.

*¡¿De verdad puedes volar?! Es impresionante. ¡Quiero verlo!* Inuyasha, que hasta el momento estaba el ultimo con sus camaradas mirando al grupo que acompañaba a su amiga con desconfianza, escucho lo que su amiga y el kitsune decían unos metros más adelante y salto hasta su lado, asustando a Kagome y a Shippo en el proceso.

*¿Enserio puedes hacerlo Kagome?* La miro con duda y algo de desconfianza, haciendo que Kagome sonriera con suficiencia y empezó a elevarse en el cielo con Shippo en sus brazos, dejando al grupo de la era feudal con la boca abierta y el grupo de la otra dimensión, confundidos por el acto de la chica.

*¿Ahora me crees?* Cuestiono desde el cielo sin moverse ni un milímetro.

*¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial oka-san!* Chillo de repente Shippo, haciendo que todo el grupo mirara a Kagome y a Shippo sin entender porque la llamaba mama.

*Shippo, ¿Por qué me llamaste mama?* Cuestiono Kagome con curiosidad. Pero en el fondo le encantaba que Shippo la llamara mama.

*Porque tú eres como mi mama. Siempre cuidas de mí y me proteges.* Dijo el niño con inocencia, haciendo que Kagome se enterneciera y lo abrazara. Luego descendió y siguieron el camino.  
>Todo iba tranquilo y faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo, pero el grito de Kagome hizo que todos se pararan en seco.<p>

*¿Por qué te pusiste así oka-san?* Cuestiono el ahora hijo adoptivo de Kagome que miraba a su mama adoptiva que estaba más roja que el traje de Inuyasha.

*Shippo, tu eres muy pequeño aun para que te den la charla.* Dijo Kagome muy roja por la pregunta del niño.

*¿Qué paso prima?* Pregunto Goten a su prima a lo que ella le susurro algo al oído y él quedo igual que su prima. ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía saber semejante cosa?  
>Después de la interrupción, se volvieron a movilizar a la aldea. Tardaron poco y al fin llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede.<p>

*¡Kaede, ya estoy de regreso!* Grito Kagome entrando a la casa seguida del grupo de Inuyasha que se acomodó enseguida y luego entraron el grupo de Goku que solo se quedaron en la entrada sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

*¡Niña, volviste! Me preocupe mucho cuando los chicos me dijeron que caíste por un acantilado.* Dijo la anciana abrazando a Kagome y ella correspondió el abrazo. *Dime Kagome, ¿Quiénes son ellos?* Dijo señalando a los susodichos de la puerta.

*Ellos son mis amigos de la dimensión en donde me llevo el acantilado.* Respondió Kagome, haciendo una señal a los de la puerta para que pasaran y se sentaran.

*Con permiso.* Dijeron Trunks y Goten que se sentaron a cada lado de Kagome, cosa que molesto a cierto hanyou que estaba presente.  
>Gohan se sentó al lado de su hermano menor y Goku al lado de este y Vegeta se quedó apoyado a un rincón de la casa con su típica pose y los ojos cerrados.<p>

*Ya cuéntanos Kagome, ¿Quiénes son ellos y porque no puedo matarlos?* Dijo Inuyasha a lo que Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada que decía "abajo"

*¡Abajo!* Dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos y Inuyasha automáticamente cayo de moros al suelo. Los extranjeros se les salieron una gota en la nuca y miraron a Kagome sorprendidos. *El del traje naranja es mi tío Son Goku. A su lado están Gohan y Goten, sus hijos y mis primos. A mi lado esta Trunks y el de la esquina es su padre, Vegeta-san.* Presento Kagome de forma rápida y ordenada para que los chicos entendieran.

*¿Tu tío y tus primos? Pero creí que tu madre no tenía hermanos.* Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome seriamente y ella bajo la mirada y empezó a contarles que en realidad ella era de otro planeta, que viajo del espacio en busca del príncipe de los sayajin y que se equivocó de dimensión y fue a parar donde no le tocaba.

*Vaya, así que tú no puedes ser la reencarnación de mi hermana.* Dijo Kaede y Kagome asintió.

*Lo que paso es que al parecerme a Kikio, la esfera renació en mi cuerpo por ese motivo y mis poderes espirituales son solo algo que el destino quiso que pasara. A propósito anciana Kaede. Al mejor usted sabrá la respuesta.* Empezó Kagome un poco más seria y la mirada puesta en la anciana. * Yo estaba hechizada por un mago, y cuando el hechizo se rompió yo volví a mi forma real y con ello mi primo y Trunks. Mi primo es normal, porque estamos unidos por la sangre pero a Trunks no le encontramos respuesta.* Relato Kagome a lo que la anciana se puso más seria. *¿Usted sabe que podría haber pasado?* Pregunto esperando la respuesta.  
>La anciana la miro a ella y luego miro al peli lila. Luego cerró los ojos i empezó a pensar en una teoría. Luego se le paso por la mente las auras.<p>

*Kagome, tu como sacerdotisa, sabes que todas las personas tenemos auras de diferentes colores, ¿Cierto?* Pregunto la anciana mirándola seriamente. Los demás no entendían lo que la anciana decía. Pero Vegeta pareció entender ya que se acercó a Kagome y se apoyó en su hombro y miro a la anciana con el ceño fruncido.

*¿Qué insinúas vieja, que las almas son el culpable de la transformación de Trunks?* Pregunto Vegeta empujando a la chica detrás de el con algo d fuerza y dando un paso al frente asustando a la anciana.

*¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!* Se quejó Kagome levantándose con la ayuda de Trunks y de Goten, cosa que a Inuyasha lo puso algo más celoso de lo que ya estaba.

*Cálmate, joven. Solo son suposiciones. Tengo que ver sus almas para averiguar si son del mismo color o no.* Dijo la anciana calmando a Vegeta.

*¿Y si tienen el mismo color del alma que pasara anciana Kaede?* Pregunto con duda Sango a lo que Miroku respondió de inmediato.

*Pues significara que el destino los unio.* Respondió con simpleza Miroku, pero como siempre Inuyasha no entendió nada.

*¿Cómo que los unió? Monje explícate que no lo entiendo.* Se quejó Inuyasha mirando al monje que lo miraba como "y como era de esperarse, Inuyasha no entendió". Pero esta vez fue Kagome la que respondió.

*Lo que Miroku quiso decir, Inuyasha, es que si por casualidad yo y Trunks tenemos el mismo color del alma, quiere decir que acabaremos tarde o temprano casandonos.* Dijo apenada y algo triste Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

_**N.A: ¡Ohaio mina-chan! ¿Qué tal todo hoy mis queridos y queridas lectoras? Espero que muy bien. Aquí traigo mi séptimo capitulo que espero no sea muy malo T.T Como carezco de inspiración y hace mucho que no lo actualizo pues lo escribí anoche mientras miraba Dragon Ball Z por la tele u.u No os daré mas la lata con mi vida privada y pasemos a lo serio que es leer el capitulo de hoy. Espero no defraudarles Dx  
><strong>_

**Capítulo 7: Almas gemelas y celos**

*Lo que Miroku quiso decir, Inuyasha, es que si por casualidad yo y Trunks tenemos el mismo color del aura, quiere decir que acabaremos tarde o temprano casandonos.* Dijo apenada y algo triste Kagome.

*¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, pero Kagome tu…* Sango empezó a acercarse a su mejor amiga pero esta la interrumpió.

*¡Lo sé! En mi caso, los sentimientos no importan, Sango.* Dijo Kagome bajando la mirada triste. Los demás no entendían lo que las chicas decían. ¿Qué cojones pasaba con ellas?

*Lo importante ahora es averiguar el color de las auras para comprobar mi teoría.* Se levantó la anciana Kaede y con la mirada les dijo a ambos que la siguieran. Ellos la siguieron y detrás el grupo entero esperando ver que es lo que la anciana pensaba hacer. *Bien, lo que quiero que hagan es que se concentren todo su poder a su alrededor.* Pidió la anciana cerrando los ojos.  
>Los dos adolescentes se concentraron y la anciana puedo ver las dos auras. La de Kagome era de un color azul celeste y el de Trunks era exactamente igual. Casi costaba distinguirlos. Pero al saber de los sentimientos de Kagome por Inuyasha y viceversa, pensó en que debería hacer la misma prueba con Inuyasha y Kagome.<br>*Bien, ya está. Pero quiero comprobar una cosa así que* Girando la cabeza mirando al grupo* Inuyasha, quiero que vengas aquí y agás lo mismo. Trunks, tú ya puedes irte con los demás.* Dijo la anciana mirando esta vez a la pareja y ellos empezaron a concentrar su energía.  
>Como la anciana temió, vio que el aura de Inuyasha era de un color rojo sangre. Eso significaba que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos por mucho que lo quisieran.<p>

*¿Por qué yo tuve que hacer esto, anciana?* Pregunto Inuyasha algo mosqueado.

*Inuyasha, cálmate quieres.* Kagome intento calmarlo, pero sin éxito porque ya estaban discutiendo… Otra vez.

*Ya empezamos.* Dijo Miroku mirando la escena de la pelea con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

*¿Por qué discuten ahora?* Dijo Sango con la misma cara que el monje y con Kirara en su hombro derecho.

*Es bueno ver que no ha cambiado nada con ellos dos.* Dijo Shippo con una pequeña sonrisa.

*También es verdad.* Ay los tres empezaron a reírse. Pero a unos pocos metros de ellos, el grupo extranjero miraba la escena sorprendidos y se compa dieron del chico cuando Kagome lo mando a sentarse más o menos unas 50 veces.

*¿Siempre pasa esto?* Pregunto Goku mirando a su sobrina mandando a sentar al hanyou unas 10 veces más.

*Si, esto es la rutina.* Dijo Miroku acercándose a los extranjeros. *Perdón, no me presente. Mi nombre es Miroku, un placer.* Dijo el monje cordialmente.

*Yo soy su prometida, mi nombre es Sango. Gracias por cuidar de Kagome-chan.* Se inclinó en modo de saludo y en modo de agradecimiento. *La gatita se llama Kirara.* Presento a la gatita y esta maulló en modo de saludo.

*Y yo soy Shippo, el hijo adoptivo de Kagome.* Shippo apareció en el hombro de Miroku y saludando a los amigos de su oka-san.

*¿Hijo adoptivo?* Cuestiono Goten mirando al kitsune.

*Es una historia larga…* Dijo el niño con un semblante triste.

*¿Qué es una historia larga?* Pregunto Kagome apareciendo de la nada al lado del monje y mirando a su hijo adoptivo.

*El por qué eres mi mama.* Contesto el zorrito mientras se subía al hombro de su madre y ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

*Mejor intenta no recordar ese momento, será mejor para ti.* Aconsejo Miroku mirando al niño en el hombro de Kagome.

*Mejor no preguntes más, Goten.* Le susurro Trunks a su mejor amigo, porque al parecer algo malo les paso a los padres biológicos del niño.

*Sí, creo que será lo mejor.* Susurro de vuelta el de pelo negro mirando a su prima jugando con el niño y la gatita.

*¡Kagome, la anciana te está llamando!* Chillo Inuyasha a lo que la chica se puso un poco más seria. *También está llamando al muchacho.* Dijo lo último de mala gana mientras fulminaba con la miraba al peli lila.  
>Este ignoro la mirada fulminante de la media bestia y se encamino al lado de Kagome hasta la cabaña. Detrás de ellos espiaban los demás y Vegeta estaba dentro de la cabaña con la anciana, mirando con algo de recelo a los dos muchachos.<p>

*Iré derecho al grano, lo que sospechábamos era cierto.* Declaro la anciana mirando seriamente a la chica que se sorprendió bastante ante la noticia. En cambio el chico no entendió muy bien lo que la anciana Kaede quería decir.

*Me parece que me perdí, ¿Qué es lo que sospechaban exactamente?* Pregunto Trunks algo confundido mirando a las chicas, pero su padre entro en la conversación para responder la pregunta de su hijo.

*Lo que pasa es que el hechizo no solo afectaba a los que estaban unidos por sangre a Kagome, sino también a la persona que comparte la misma aura que ella.* Dijo Vegeta sentándose al frente de los dos adolescentes.

*Pero eso no me responde la pregunta.* Dijo algo enfadado Trunks.

*Lo que nosotros sospechábamos, Trunks, es que si te transformaste junto con ellos es porque tú y ella comparten la misma alma.* Respondió Kaede mirando más a Kagome que a Trunks.  
>El chico se quedó de piedra, procesando la información recientemente recibida y mirando a la chica que simplemente tenía su semblante triste. Los dos adultos decidieron dejar a los jóvenes solos para que recapacitaran y asumieran los recientes acontecimientos.<br>Ya solos en la cabaña, el silencio se izó presente.

Al mismo tiempo, en el exterior, Miroku, Sango, Goten y Gohan intentaban por todos los medios calmar al hanyou que escucho toda la conversación.

*¿Por qué tan enfadado Inuyasha?* Pregunto Miroku cogiéndole de un brazo a su amigo para calmarlo.

*¡No fuiste tú el que me dijo que si por una remota posibilidad tenían el mismo color del aura, ella se casaría con él! Pues al parecer si tienen la misma aura.* Dijo empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

*¿Qué pasa aquí afuera?* La anciana Kaede y Vegeta aparecieron en la escena viendo sorprendidos la forma en la que se encontraban. Miroku cogiéndole desde la espalda los brezos, Goten y Gohan inmovilizándole las piernas y Goku preparándose para dejarlo K.O para que se calmara y dejara de molestar.

*Es Inuyasha, que quiere matar a Trunks.* Dijo Sango algo alterada. Al momento la anciana reacciono ante lo dicho por Sango y se acercó al muchacho que la miraba con odio y rencor.

*¿Qué quieres vieja?* Pregunto fríamente el hanyou mientras miraba la cara de la anciana que estaba algo divertida.

*Celoso.* Simplemente y luego Goku le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Paralelamente a lo que sucedía en el exterior, los dos adolescentes del interior de la casa estaban en un absoluto silencio, hasta que Kagome lo rompió.

*Lo siento.* Dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo esperando la reacción del muchacho. Ella esperaba que le gritara algo o que le diera la culpa, pero la acción del chico y su respuesta la dejaron sorprendida.

*No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. No tienes que disculparte.* Contesto Trunks abrazándola por la espalda.  
>Kagome se sonrojo ante la acción del muchacho y sin más se dejó llevar por el momento.<p>

*¿No vas a replicarme o algo?* Pregunto Kagome quedando frente al chico si deshaciendo el abrazo.

*¿Qué tengo que replicarte? Ya te eh dicho que tú no tienes la culpa. Son caprichos del destino _**(No, son los caprichos del destino, son los caprichos de la autora xD)**_.* Contesto brindándole una sonrisa a la chica. Y ella contesto de igual forma. De repente apareció Vegeta de la nada con Goku.

*¿Ya están bien?* Pregunto Vegeta. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza en modo de afirmación y mirando a los adultos con algo de curiosidad.

*¿Qué pasa padre, porque están aquí?* Pregunto Trunks. En ese momento ambos adultos se sentaron en frente de los chicos. Era el momento de "la charla de los sayajines".


	8. Capítulo 8

_**N.A: ¡Ohaio mina! Ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo octavo del crossover. Siento muchísimo el retraso T.T Sin más les dejo con el capítulo de hoy. **_

_**Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
>Autora: Ai Daidouji  
>Núm. De capítulos: 8<br>Núm. de palabras: 1722**_

**Capítulo 8: La charla y acoplados **

*¿Ya están bien?* Pregunto Vegeta. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza en modo de afirmación y mirando a los adultos con algo de curiosidad.

*¿Qué pasa padre, porque están aquí?* Pregunto Trunks. En ese momento ambos adultos se sentaron en frente de los chicos. Era el momento de "la charla de los sayajines".

*Tenemos que explicarles unas cosas.* Contesto Goku. Acto seguido llamo a su hijo menor para que asistiera también a la charla.

*¿Por qué solo nosotros 3?* Dijo algo incómodo Goten.

*Es el momento de que reciban la "charla"* Comenzó Vegeta. Los 3 adolescentes palidecieron al acto. Eso no sonó muy bien que digamos. *Tienen 18 años, es momento que sepan ciertas cosas sobre el ciclo y la época de apareamiento.* Introdujo Vegeta. Pero Kagome se le quedo mirando con una cara indescifrable. *¿Qué te pasa?* Pregunto al notar la cara de Kagome.

*¿Época de apareamiento? ¿Eso no lo hacen los perros?* Cuestiono la chica a lo que sus compañeros la miraron por un segundo y luego pensaron por otro segundo. Ella tenía razón.

*Dejadme que os lo explique y lo entenderéis. Al llegar a los 18 años, los sayajines empezamos a buscar a nuestra "hembra"* Vegeta intento explicarlo de manera entendible para que los jóvenes entendieran.

*Eso de "hembra" suena como un animal, Vegeta.* Replico Goku a lo que Vegeta tubo que auto controlarse las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

*Me da igual. Como decía, los sayajines empezamos a buscar nuestra hembra. Y para encontrarla recurrimos a lo que hicieron antes.* Vegeta estaba algo sonrojado. No esperaba que llegaría el día en el que tendría que dar esta charla.

*¿Lo que nos izó hacer Kaede-san?* Pregunto Trunks a lo que Vegeta asintió.

*Después de eso, el macho va en busca de su alma gemela y para enamorarla, tiene que demostrar ser el más fuerte. Para ello tiene que derrotar a todo aquel que quiera estar con la mujer que el destino eligió para él.* Dijo más calmado Vegeta. Esto de ser padre empezaba a ser tarea fácil para el sayajin de pura raza.

*Que romántico.* Soltó de repente Kagome. Todos en la sala la miraron incrédulos. Ella estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados imaginándose a su príncipe azul luchando por su amor. *Es tan romántico que alguien luche por ti.* Aclaro dejando a los chicos de piedra. Pero ella no les hacía caso, ya que estaba en su mundo de fantasías.

*Bien, sigamos con las explicaciones. Para saber que as enamorado a la mujer, solo tienes que oler si expulsa feromonas. Al olerlas, sabrás que ya está enamorada y pasamos al casamiento que es en menos de un mes.* Prosiguió su charla a lo que los chicos estaban atentos.

*Eso no es diferente que en la Tierra. Aquí también se casan.* Dijo Goten a lo que nadie le presto mucha atención.

*Bueno aquí llega lo importante.* Dijo Vegeta más serio que antes, haciendo que los chicos escucharan con más atención. *Entrados los 18 las chicas empiezan el ciclo de calor.* Comenzó a explicar Vegeta, pero las dudas no tardaron ni 2 segundos a aparecer.

*¿Qué es el ciclo de calor?* Pregunto Kagome a lo que Vegeta se sonrojo con un rojo llamativo.

*Bien, el ciclo de calor es cuando las chicas empiezan a producir células para reproducirse.* Contesto Vegeta mirando al suelo.

*¡Ah! Bale, ahora ya sé a qué te refieres. A los humanos les sucede lo mismo. A las chicas quiero decir.* Aclaro Kagome a lo que Vegeta prosiguió con su discurso.

*Al entrar al ciclo de calor, las chicas empiezan a expulsar más feromonas de lo habitual. Esa será la señal para el chico de que puede procrear un nuevo individuo.* Dijo Vegeta algo más sonrojado que antes.

*¿Todo esto con 18 años? Pero si tú no te casaste con mama hasta hace poco.* Dijo el descendiente del príncipe a lo que Vegeta contesto con simpleza.

*Lo que pasa Trunks, es que como Vegetasei exploto cando yo era un niño, no pude cumplir con esa obligación. Yo y Kakarotto somos la excepción.* Aclaro el mayor de la sala a lo que los demás asintieron.

*Ok, ¿Ay algo más?* Pregunto Kagome. Vegeta la miro por unos instantes y agrego una última cosa.

*Solo quiero decir una cosa más. Kagome, cuando empieces a sentir calor en tu zona intima avísame sin falta.* Concluyo Vegeta mirándola seriamente.

*¿Por qué?* Pregunto Goku.

*Porque significara que habrá entrado al ciclo de calor y eso puede ser peligroso con esos humanos y el medio perro merodeando por allí.* Dijo Vegeta a lo que Kagome se asustó un poco.

*Peligroso, ¿En qué sentido?* Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

*En el sentido de que si por una remota posibilidad huelan tus feromonas, su cuerpo reaccionaria queriendo violarte. Solo un sayajin puede controlar las feromonas que emanen las chicas sayajines.* Contesto el príncipe a lo de Kagome se estremeció. Solo en pensar que podría ser violada le daba ganas de vomitar y llorar.

*Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que vayan con cuidado.* Finalizo el príncipe levantándose del suelo y yendo a la salida de la casa. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron en la casa sentados sin pronunciar palabra. Goten estaba en su mundo imaginando dios sabe qué cosa, Trunks empezó a sentir celos sin sentido al imaginarse a Kagome con otro chico haciendo "eso" y Kagome empezó a imaginarse lo que le harían si lo que dijo Vegeta llegara a pasar. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.  
>De repente una pelea del exterior los saco al trio de sus pensamientos. Salieron corriendo a ver qué era lo que pasaba y al llegar fuera se encontraron a Inuyasha y a Koga peleándose, en una esquina se encontraban Miroku, Kaede y Shippo diciendo que esos dos jamás cambiarían y Sango con Goku, Gohan y Vegeta estaban viendo la escena con una gotita estilo anime recorriendo su sien.<p>

*¿Dónde está Kagome, bestia?* Pregunto/Chillo el demonio lobo ya cansado de escuchar las réplicas del hanyou.

*¡Deja de acosarla, lobo pulgoso!* Contraataco Inuyasha a lo que Koga lo golpeo. Un chillido izo que todos miraran en la misma dirección.

*¡Abajo!* Kagome puso fin a la pelea. Todos miraron a Kagome con algo de miedo, menos Koga que ya estaba encima de ella preguntándole cosas, vamos lo de siempre. Inuyasha se metió entre medio preguntándole a Kagome el por qué lo mando al suelo.  
>Los demás se apartaron sabiamente de la escena siendo simples espectadores. No querían salir heridos de aquello.<p>

Ya cansada de la pelea de ese par de bobos Kagome mando a sentar a Inuyasha unas 20 veces con un aura aterradora detrás de ella y con la mirada fría como el hielo. Luego les echo una bronca que hizo que los espectadores le tuvieran miedo a Kagome. Eso ya no era normal en ella.

Mientras tanto, en un castillo escondido en lo más profundo de un bosque, rodeado por una barrera espiritual, un medio demonio miraba a través de un espejo la escena que el grupo del hanyou estaba montando en esos momentos.

*Parece que nuestra querida Kagome aumento sus poderes. Y trajo compañeros de otro mundo.* Una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro de Naraku. Entonces llamo a Kagura y Hakudoshi.

*¿Que desea amo?* Preguntaron a coro los recién llegados.

*Quiero que investiguéis quienes son los sujetos que ay en el grupo de Inuyasha. Tienen un poder que jamás había sentido y Kagome tiene algo que ver con ellos.* Explico el medio demonio mirando de vuelta en la pantalla. Al parecer se iban a ir de viaje en busca de los fragmentos.

*Lo que usted ordene señor Naraku.* Dijeron otra vez a coro los dos muchachos mientras se retiraban de la gran sala.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes, después de la pelea del trio amoroso, se estaban preparando para ir en busca de Naraku y de los últimos fragmentos de Shikon.

*Kaede, nos vamos ya.* Anuncio Kagome despidiéndose con la mano.

*¡Tengan cuidado muchachos!* Les aconsejo la anciana a lo que todos asintieron.

*¿Por qué estás aquí, lobo rabioso?* Pregunto Inuyasha mientras veía a Koga mirando con una sonrisa boba a Kagome.

*Porque quiero unirme a vosotros y derrotar a Naraku. Yo solo no puedo, por eso es que quiero aliarme contigo.* Contesto Koga mirándolo con seriedad. De la nada aparecieron Shippo y Goten a la conversación.

*¿No será por otro motivo?* Preguntaron a coro mirando a Koga con una sonrisa y mirada picara. Koga se sonrojo al captar la insinuación y volteo la cabeza.  
>Justo detrás de ellos estaban Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks y Miroku escuchando la conversación en total silencio.<br>En cabeza se encontraban las únicas féminas del grupo hablando y riendo. Al oír la carcajada de Sango, todos miraron al frente encontrándose con la escena de que Kagome estaba en el suelo, roja como un tomate y algo sucio por la caída. Trunks, Koga y Inuyasha la miraban algo sonrojados, se veía inofensiva y frágil y muy bonita sonrojada de esa manera.

*En vez de reírte como desquiciada, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas?* Dijo Kagome algo enfadada con su mejor amiga.

*No pensé que ibas a reaccionar así, Kagome-chan.* Dijo Sango con una cara divertida y ayudándola a levantarse. A Kagome no le hizo mucha gracia eso.

*Sango-chan, no tiene gracia.* Con cara de pocos amigos.

*Gomen, Kagome-chan. Ahora cuéntame lo que hablaron en la cabaña tus amigos.* Y volvieron a caminar. El grupo las seguían menos los 3 bobos enamorados que seguían en su mundo de fantasías, hasta que los gritos de Goten y Miroku los alertaron de que se quedaron muy atrás.

_**N.A: Siento muchísimo el retraso, me enganche a la serie Death Note y no actualice antes por mi maldita obsesión. Espero que entiendan la explicación si no la intentare explicar en las notas del próximo capítulo. Espero que me perdonen y hasta aquí el capítulo. Comenten cosas constructivas y positivas, no cosas negativas y malvadas. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ohayo! Subo es capitulo nueve espero sea de su agrado n.n_**

**_Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
>Autora: Ai Daidouji  
>Núm. de capítulos: 9<br>Núm. de palabras: 2480_**

**Capítulo 9: Inicio de la búsqueda e investigados**

*Gomen, Kagome-chan. Ahora cuéntame lo que hablaron en la cabaña tus amigos.* Y volvieron a caminar. El grupo las seguían menos los 3 bobos enamorados que seguían en su mundo de fantasías, hasta que los gritos de Goten y Miroku los alertaron de que se quedaron muy atrás. Entonces empezaron a correr para llegar con los demás.  
>Kagome le conto a su amiga sobre la charla en la cabaña.<p>

*Y eso fue todo lo que explico Vegeta-san.* Finalizo Kagome. Sango quedo un momento pensando y luego la miro.

*Yo no encuentro que sea tan diferente a lo de los humanos.* Comento Sango a lo que Kagome se rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

*Me parece que algo de razón si tienes.* Y las dos empezaron a reírse. El resto del grupo las miraba reírse al parecer por algún comentario.  
>Siguieron andando con las chicas riendo y charlando, Inuyasha y Koga peleando, Shippo y Miroku intentando detenerlos y los sayajines conversando entre ellos de temas triviales.<p>

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, dos pares de ojos los observaban desde la lejanía, intentando no ser descubiertos por la mitad demonio y por el demonio lobo del grupo.

*Al parecer son simples humanos.* Comento la de ojos carmesí mientras los observaba des de su pluma gigantesca.

*No te fíes, Kagura. Puedo notar un gran poder en ellos. Y en Kagome puedo notar nuevos poderes.* Contesto un niño albino.

*Tienes razón. ¿Pero qué clase de poder es?* Pregunto intrigada.

*No lo sé, por eso debemos seguirlos hasta descubrir qué relación tienen con la chica y por qué están con el grupo de Inuyasha.* Indico el niño con una sonrisa maléfica.

Después de un rato andando, pararon a almorzar en un campo al lado de un riachuelo.

*¡Qué bien! Por fin poder comer algo.* Dijo Goku mientras se sentaba en la hierba fresca con una cara de niño pequeño.

*Tío, ¿es que solo piensas en comer o qué?* Le dijo Kagome con molestia fingida en su rostro.  
>Al instante todos empezaron a reírse y preparan el picnic. En unos 10 minutos Kagome saco tanta comida, que podía alimentarlos por 1 año, cosa que extraño a los habitantes de la dimensión.<p>

*Sta. Kagome, ¿Por qué ha sacado tanta comida?* Pregunto el monje con una gotita estilo anime en su sien.

*Ahora lo entenderas.* Dijo Kagome de lo más tranquila. Los sayajines iban comiendo e todo a una velocidad alarmante. Eso dejo a los demás sorprendidos y con una gotita en la sien.  
>Eso era a lo que su amiga se refería con lo de la comida. En unos 10 minutos terminaron de comer. Las chicas, Shippo, Gohan y Trunks lo recogieron todo mientras los demás descansaban tumbados en la hierba.<p>

*Es hora de seguir con el camino.* Dijo Inuyasha estirando sus brazos desperezándose.

*Si seguimos recto, ay un pueblo. Si nos movemos rápido llegaremos antes de la anochecer.* Explico Miroku a lo que todos asintieron.

*Parece que empiezan a moverse otra vez.* Dijo Kagura viendo como seguían el camino.

*No los pierdas de vista, Kagura. Si todo va bien, seguro que podemos averiguar algo sobre los extraños sujetos y de paso conseguir los fragmentos de Koga.* Dijo el oji-purpura a lo que la mujer empezó a seguirlos.

*¿Cómo aras para quitarles los fragmentos, Hakudoshi?* Pregunto intrigada Kagura.

*Eso no es cosa mía, es cosa de Naraku. De momento necesito que crea que le soy fiel hasta que pueda robarle la perla.* Dijo el niño ajeno a que alguien lo estaba escuchando a partede Kagura.

*¿Te vas a rebelar?* Pregunto incrédula Kagura a lo que el niño la miro con malicia.

* Pero tú me ayudaras, querida Kagura. Porque tú, al igual que yo, quieres librarte de Naraku, ¿cierto?* Dijo el niño cogiendo un mechón del pelo de Kagura y tirando delicadamente de él quedando cara a cara con ella a la misma altura.  
>Kagura se puso algo nervioso y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hakudoshi soltó el mechón, quedando Kagura libre y volvieron a la tarea de espionaje.<p>

En el castillo, Naraku escuchaba atento las palabras que el niño acababa de pronunciar.

*¿Te quieres rebelar? Pues lo llevas claro.* Dijo Naraku mirando el espejo de Kana.

*¿No ara nada al respeto?* Pregunto la niña sin ningún sentimiento ni vida en su voz.

*No, dejare que siga con lo suyo y cuando sea una molestia lo matare.* Contesto Naraku con una sonrisa macabra.

Con el grupo, Kagome iba mirando de vez en cuando detrás y al cielo algo preocupada, cosa que atrajo la atención de Trunks que se le acercó.

*¿Qué te pasa Kagome?* Pregunto al ver a su amiga preocupada por algo.

*Tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está siguiendo y que nos vigila, pero no noto nada. Supongo que es mi imaginación.* Contesto la muchacha brindándole una sonrisa al muchacho y este se la devolvió algo sonrojado.

*Está bien supongo que son tantas emociones en poco tiempo que te ponen algo nerviosa.*Dijo Trunks apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

*Si, seguro que es eso.* Respondió la peli negra empezando otra conversación con el muchacho.

En unas pocas horas llegaron al pueblo y Miroku empezó su plan para conseguir hospedaje y algo de dinero.

*Al parecer esa es la casa más rica de este pueblo.* Comento el monje con una sonrisa algo macabra, cosa que indicaba que algo estaba tramando.

*Miroku, ¿no pensaras en engañarlos otra vez, verdad?* Dijo Sango con algo de enfado en su voz.

*¿A qué se refiere Sango con engañarlos otra vez?* Pregunto Gohan a lo que Kagome se le escapo una risita y les conto a los sayajines en tono flojo lo que normalmente hacia el monjepara conseguir hospedaje en un pueblo.

*Lo que pasa es que Miroku siempre engaña al dueño de la casa más rica del pueblo con que ay un demonio malvado, el hace uno de sus exorcismos y a cambio el dueño nos da hospedaje y una recompensa.* Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa divertida al ver las caras de su familia y amigos.

*Que penoso.* Comento Vegeta a lo que Kagome soltó una carcajada y contesto.

*Pero es la única manera de que podamos dormir cómodos y sin miedo a que nos caiga una gran lluvia encima.* Respondió Kagome siguiendo al hanyou al interior y seguida de los sayajines.  
>Miroku hizo el exorcismo a la casa y los dueños les dejaron pasar la noche allí.<p>

*Este será el cuarto de las señoritas y el de al frente es el de los chicos. Dentro de poco los llamaremos para la cena. Mientras descansen y pónganse comodos.* Dijo una joven de unos 20 años. Pero antes de irse, alguien paro a la mujer.

*Perdone, ¿no le gustaría ser la madre de mis hijos?* Nuestro querido Miroku volvió a hacer de las suyas. La sirvienta se sonrojo muchísimo pero enseguida se fue al ver a Sango a punto de darle con el hiraikotsu al monje pervertido.  
>Los sayajines se les quedaron viendo sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y los que ya estaban acostumbrados solo negaron con la cabeza y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.<p>

*Miroku nunca cambiara.* Dijo Shippo a lo que Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron con la cabeza.  
>Después de eso los chicos entraron a la habitación. Era muy amplia así que se podrían repartir bien el sitio. La habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de un azul pálido y el suelo era verde pálido también. Al fondo había un armario con futones y mantas. Había cuadros y algún que otro jarrón en la esquina.<br>El cuarto de las chicas era un poco más pequeña, tenía un armario un poco más pequeño donde también había futones y mantas. La habitación era de color rosa i blanco de forma que el rosa del techo bajaba por las paredes y terminaba de color blanco a la parte baja de la pared. El suelo también era de un verde pálido. En las paredes se apreciaban cuadros y alguna foto, y en una esquina había un garrón de flores.

A las afueras de la ciudad, una mujer y un niño acampaban no muy lejos de la casa donde el grupo estaba alojado.

*Se izó de noche.* Comento Kagura al ver que el sol se había ocultado del todo.

*Sera mejor encontrar algo de comer y hacer un fuego.* Dijo Hakudoshi mirando a su alrededor.

*Yo are la fogata si te parece.* Dijo Kagura a lo que Hakudoshi negó con la cabeza.

*Yo me encargo del fuego y tú vas por la comida.* Ordeno sin más el niño mientras iba a recoger algo de leña.  
>Kagura fue al bosque, aunque a regañadientes, y busco comida.<p>

_*Maldito crio. ¿Cómo se atreve a darme órdenes? Aunque él también quiere matar a Naraku. Mejor ayudarlo mientras me pueda liberar de Naraku y ser libre.*_ Pensaba mientras iba matando algún que otro animal salvaje.

En la casa, nuestros protagonistas estaban en una sala cenando tranquilamente, conversando animadamente y riendo de alguna tontería. Después las chicas se fueron a las termas que estaba justo al lado de la casa. También fueron Shippo y Kirara con ellas.  
>Los chicos estaban en su cuarto Inuyasha y Koga peleando por alguna tontería, Gohan, Goten y Trunks conversaban de algo y Goku y Vegeta estaban mirando la pela del hibrido y el demonio con una gotita estilo anime en su sien. De repente alguien llamo a la puerta y de detrás aparecieron Kagome con su pijama que consista en unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa de tirantes rosa chicle. Con ella venia Shippo en sus brazos que ya estaba dormido.<p>

*Ya terminamos en las termas, si quieren ir. Por cierto, dejare a Shippo con ustedes.* Anuncio Kagome mientras dejaba al pequeño en un futon y se retiraba. *Yo iré a dormir, buenas noches.* Finalizo bostezando un poco.

*Buenas noches Kagome.* Dijeron los chicos menos Vegeta que se despidió con la mano.

*Trunks, ¿Quieres ir a las termas?* Pregunto Goten como si fuera un niño pequeño. Su amigo asintió.

*Yo también voy.* Dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

*Yo también quiero ir.* Dijeron a coro Miroku y Gohan.

*¿Y los demás?* Pregunto Goku a lo que Vegeta solo negó con la cabeza.

* Si él va, yo no voy.* Dijeron a coro Inuyasha y Koga. Los compañeros de habitación empezaban a molestarse por el comportamiento infantil de estos dos.

*No chillen par de idiotas, que despertaran a Shippo y Sango y Kagome podrían daros una paliza.* Dijo el monje divertido al imaginarse lo que las chicas harían con los chicos por despertarlas.

*Esta bien.* Dijeron Inuyasha y Koga.

Después de eso, los chicos se fueron a las termas. En el cuarto solo quedaban Vegeta, Koga y Shippo.

*¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?* Pregunto Koga en el otro extremo de la habitación.

*Lo mismo pregunto yo.* Respondió Vegeta.

*Pregunte yo primero.* Koga empezaba a mosquearse.

*Por qué no me gusta bañarme rodeado de gente. Me pone muy nervioso.* Respondió Vegeta tumbándose en su futon.

*Yo no voy porque no soporto al saco de pulgas.* Respondió Koga sentándose en la esquina.

Al cabo de poco los demás chicos volvieron a la habitación encontrándose a Vegeta y Koga profundamente dormidos.

*Sera mejor no armar mucho jaleo. Si despertamos a papa podemos acabar muy mal.* Dijo Trunks recordando cuando su madre lo obligaba a ir a despertar a su padre y este le pegaba una paliza solo por despertarlo.  
>Los chicos se movieron en silencio hasta sus futones y se taparon para dormir.<p>

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando Kagome se despertó de una pesadilla. Para calmarse cogió su camisa de recambio que llevaba en su mochila y se la ato al cuello por si sentía frio y salió en total silencio de su cuarto. Fue hasta el patio interior de la gran casa y se sentó a contemplar la luna llena.  
>De repente alguien le toco levemente el hombro asustándola. Cuando volteo vio a su amigo Trunks que la miraba con algo de sorpresa y preocupación.<p>

*¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí fuera y sola?* Pregunto Trunks sentándose a su lado.

*Tuve una pesadilla y me desvele. ¿Y tú porque no estas durmiendo?* Cuestiono Kagome mirándolo de reojo.

*Porque entre Goku-san y Goten, no ay quien se duerma.* Dijo Trunks con algo de fastidio. Kagome rio levemente y volvió a poner su vista en la luna llena.

*Ya veo.* Dijo Kagome. Trunks la miro. Se veía realmente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Se la quedó mirando por unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

*¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?* Pregunto Trunks. Kagome lo miro por un momento y luego cerró los ojos.

*Es una tontería.* Respondió sin más.

*Esta bien.* Se resignó el chico.

*Trunks…* Dijo de repente Kagome apoyándose al hombro del susodicho. No cabe decir que este se sonrojo a más no poder por la acción de la adolescente. Daba gracias a dios de que era de noche.

*¿Q-Que quieres?* Tartamudeo un poco, pero intento disimularlo.

*¿Qué crees de todo esto?* Pregunto la chica acurrucándose en el hombro de su compañero y cerrando los ojos.

*¿A qué te refieres?* Dijo confundido Trunks.

*Me refiero a lo de nuestra relación predestinada.* Aclaro la muchacha algo sonrojada.

*A eso…* Trunks dio mil gracias al cielo nocturno, porque estaba convencido de que su cara se comparaba con el traje del hibrido de pelo plateado. *Creo que el destino es muy confuso.* Dijo sin más.

*Ya veo.*Dijo Kagome y a los pocos segundos ya estaba dormida en el hombro del muchacho.  
>Al darse cuenta, el chico puso su cabeza de la chica en su regazo y la tapo con la chaqueta que él llevaba. Luego le acaricio el cabello con ternura.<p>

*Aunque el destino sea confuso, me alegro de que me uniera a ti, mi querida Kagome.* Susurro el chico y le dio un beso en la frente a la muchacha.

_**N.A: Espero les aya gustado y que comenten n.n **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
>Autora: Ai Daidouji  
>Núm. de capítulos: 10<br>Núm. de palabras: 1705_**

**Capítulo 10: Día de sorpresas**

*Aunque el destino sea confuso, me alegro de que me uniera a ti, mi querida Kagome.* Susurro el chico y le dio un beso en la frente a la muchacha. Después de eso, Trunks cogió a Kagome al estilo nupcial y la llevo a su cuarto. Con delicadeza la dejo en el futon, la tapo y le dio un beso a la mejilla en modo de despedida y se retiró de la habitación.  
>Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un Goten que lo observo y escucho todo.<p>

*Mi querida Kagome.* Dijo Goten asustando a su mejor amigo que se giró a ver quién era el gracioso.

*¿Desde cuándo estas despierto, cotilla?* Pregunto malhumorado el peli lila mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

*Desde que saliste de la habitacion.* Contesto con simpleza el otro aguantándose las ganas de burlarse de su amigo.

*¿Te parece divertido burlarte de mis sentimientos?* Pregunto Trunks irritado por que su amigo tenía una cara divertida.

*No me mal intérpretes, Trunks. En realidad prefiero que tú seas el novio de Kagome, mil veces antes que lo sean o ese tonto hanyou o ese pesado de demonio lobo.* Aclaro Goten apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de que le apoyaba.

*Sabes, pareces uno de esos hermanos celosos de su adorada hermanita.* Comento Trunks con una sonrisa y Goten rio no muy fuerte.

*Pero en mi caso no es una hermanita, sino una prima.* Aclaro Goten levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Luego de reírse del comentario de Goten, los dos adolescentes se fueron a la cama.

Era por la mañana y la sirvienta irrumpió en el cuarto donde dormían las féminas del grupo.

*Buenos días, el desayuno estará en unos 10 minutos. Prepárense, por favor.* Y luego se retiró del cuarto. Las chicas se cambiaron mientras charlaban y al salir de la habitación, se encontraron a los chicos esperándolas. Al parecer desde hace mucho que esperaban.

*Sí que sois lentas para cambiaros.* Comento Inuyasha con fastidio.

*¡Abajo!* Dijo Kagome de malhumor. Y Sango simplemente le dio con su hiraikotsu en la cabeza.  
>Las chicas se dirigieron al comedor mientras los chicos miraban a Inuyasha que maldecía a las jóvenes con toda clase de maldiciones.<p>

*Eso te pasa por molestarlas recién levantadas.* Dijo Goku negando con la cabeza. *Yo le hago lo mismo a mi esposa y me da una paliza.* Comento Goku algo pálido al imaginarse a su esposa darle una paliza por molestarla.

*Eres un cobarde, Kakarotto. Si le tienes miedo a tu mujer, no sé de donde sacas la valentía de luchar contra todos esos malvados.* Dijo Vegeta mirándolo con incredulidad.

*Pero no es lo mismo Vegeta. Una cosa son Cell o Boo Boo, que me los puedo cargar y otra distinta es la madre de mis hijos.* Aclaro Goku. Vegeta solo suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió por donde las chicas se fueron momentos antes, seguido por todos los demás.  
>Después de desayunar, se despidieron del alcalde del pueblo y se volvieron a poner en marcha.<p>

En el bosque que estaba al final del pueblo, se encontraban Hakudoshi descansando plácidamente en la rama de un árbol y Kagura en las raíces del mismo. Al escuchar pasos i gente ablando, los dos se despertaron y se encontraron con el grupo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha al verlos se puso en guardia. Saco a Tetsusaiga dispuesto a matarlos si hacían un movimiento en falso. Koga también se puso a la defensiva, Kagome se preparaba para luchar al igual que Sango y Miroku. Los sayajines, al ver como se comportaba el grupo se pusieron alerta por si necesitaba intervenir en la pelea.  
>Por otro lado, Kagura y Hakudoshi los miraban con fastidio. Los habían pillado infraganti.<p>

*Nos pillaron.* Comento la de pelo negro mientras se levantaba de la raíz en donde estaba sentada.

*Eso parece.* Respondió el albino que ya estaba de pie al lado de la mujer de ojos escarlata.

*¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?* Pregunto Inuyasha molesto.

*Espionaje.* Fue lo único que respondió Kagura.

*¿Nos estabais espiando?* Pregunto incrédula la sayajin fémina.

*Pero eso no es normal en Naraku.* Comento Miroku a lo que Sango a su lado asintió.

*Kagome, ¿Quiénes son ellos?* Pregunto Goku. *Siento un aura maligna proveniente de ellos.* Murmuro lo último pero lo bastante fuerte como para que su sobrina y el resto de sayajines lo pudieran escuchar.

*Ellos son Kagura y Hakudoshi. Son dos encarnaciones de Naraku.* Explico la chica que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

*¿Encarnaciones?* Pregunto confundido Goten.

*Es decir que son personas formadas a partir de otro cuerpo con vida.* Aclaro Kagome, pero al parecer Goten entendió otra cosa.

*¿Que salen de la madre? Pero si eso ya lo se.* Respondió Goten a lo que Kagome cayó al estilo anime.

*¡No me refiero a eso baka!* Le grito fastidiada pero un carraspeo la detuvo de su intento de asesinato.

*Seguimos aqui.* Dijo un Hakudoshi algo impresionado. En donde estaba Hakudoshi, estaban todos los demás mirando el numerito de los primos **_(En forma chibi y con los ojos así ¬¬, ya saben . Y si no lo saben a notas finales dejare una imagen de Kagome e Inuyasha chibis)_**

Cuando todos se pusieron otra vez en posición de pelea, Hakudoshi aclaro el motivo del espionaje.

*El motivo de que Naraku nos mandara espiaros son ustedes.* Dijo señalando al grupo de sayajines. *Y por supuesto también a Kagome, ya que ella también a desarrollado nuevos poderes en poco tiempo y son iguales a los de ellos.* Dijo mirando a Kagome con su sonrisa maligna y la mirada de curiosidad.

*Entonces yo tenía razón.*Dijo Kagome dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al niño y a la mujer.

*¿En qué tenías razón?* Pregunto Inuyasha sin despegar la mirada de los enemigos.

*En que había alguien que nos seguía desde ayer por la mañana, cuando salimos del pueblo.* Explico la pelinegra seria.

*¿Lo notaste?* Hablo Kagura después de quedarse viendo todo en silencio.

*Ya basta de charla.* Interrumpió Hakudoshi haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia y serios. *Es hora de averiguar que poderes nuevos as aprendido en tan poco tiempo y los poderes de esos extraños.* Acto seguido Hakudoshi fue a atacar a Kagome, pero ella se elevó al aire justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.

*Impresionante, puedes volar sin nada que te ayude.* Dijo Hakudoshi realmente impresionado.

*Pues aun no has visto nada.* Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa confiada, aunque por dentro no las tenía todas. De la nada desapareció de la vista de todos y volvió a aparecer detrás de Hakudoshi, sorprendiéndolo e inmovilizándole los brazos. *¿Que paso?* Pregunto Kagome con burla haciendo enfurecer Hakudoshi que de todas las maneras se intentaba liberar del agarre.

*Suéltame mierda.* Chillaba casi desesperado el niño cada vez más enfurecido. De repente Kagome empezó a elevarse mucho en el aire y cuando estaban a una altura prácticamente mortal, empezó a descender con mucha rapidez. Hasta que a pocos metros el suelo soltó a Hakudoshi y ella esquivo el suelo y se quedó elevada al aire mirando el cráter que el impacto del cuerpo izo al chocar contra el suelo.

*Levántate, sé que aún no estas muerto.* Dijo Kagome y acto seguido, Hakudoshi se levantó lleno de rasguños y algún moratón.

*No a estado mal. En verdad mejoraste tus habilidades de pelea y la fuerza en tu cuerpo a aumentado mucho.* Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de niño que admira a su onee-san *Pero aun así no podrás ganarme.* Cambio su semblante infantil a uno de un asesino profesional y sin piedad.  
>Por otro lado, los sayajines miraban la pelea que Kagome llevaba a cabo con el niño. Tenían que reconocer que la chica era buena peleadora aun que se notaba a legas que hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba como dios manda. Pero tuvieron que regresar a la realidad, porque un ataque les pillo cerca.<p>

*¿Que fue eso?* Pregunto un confundido Goten mirando en todas direcciones.

*Fue ella.* Dijo un sorprendido Gohan mientras señalaba a la maga del viento.

*Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, muchachos.* Dijo la maga del viento abriendo su abanico para volver a atacar.

Y así llegaron un montón de demonios de dios sabrá donde. **_(Ni la autora misma lo sabe -.-') _**y empezaron a pelear.

En un castillo de algún lugar del bosque, un tipo de pelo largo y negro observaba la pelea que en estos momentos se llevaba a cabo en el bosque.

*Vaya, parece que los descubrieron.* Dijo en un falso tono de fastidio. *Veamos cómo se las apañan.* Dijo con una malévola sonrisa mientras que Kana solo se quedaba callada mostrándole el espejo a su amo.

En el campo de batalla, con Kagome y Hakudoshi, llevaban a cabo una feroz batalla de la cual no se sabía con certeza quien era el de la delantera.

*No lo haces nada mal por ser una principiante.* Acoto el albino acercándose al rostro de la muchacha. Esta reculo ante el acercamiento del niño hasta que chocó contra un árbol. Quedo acorralada entre el chico y el árbol.

**_N.A: Siento que el capítulo sea tan malo u.u Tuve muy poco tiempo para escribirlo por un millón de cosas, pero ahora llega lo importante.  
>1- Les dejo el link de la imagen de Inuyasha y Kagome chibi. filesWri1xbSz2-6rALsB*  
>2- La segunda es que hice un dibujo sobre el crossover. Denme su opinión por favor. pin428686458252495436/  
>Intentare de todas las maneras subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto y terminar el fanfic en menos de 30 días que es lo que me dura el Word n.n Pero no creo lograrlo, así que bueno me dejo de enrollar con tonterías y les leo en el siguiente capítulo.<em>**

**_Se despide Ai-chan._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Por si alguien no lo ha visto dejo el link de mi dibujo aquí: pin/428686458252495436/_**

**_Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
>Autora: Ai Daidouji  
>Núm. de capítulos: 11<br>Núm. de palabras: 2412_**

**Capítulo 11: Inicio de entrenamiento.**

En el campo de batalla, con Kagome y Hakudoshi, llevaban a cabo una feroz batalla de la cual no se sabía con certeza quien era el de la delantera.

*No lo haces nada mal por ser una principiante.* Acoto el albino acercándose al rostro de la muchacha. Esta reculo ante el acercamiento del niño hasta que chocó contra un árbol. Quedo acorralada entre el chico y el árbol.

*¡Aléjate!* Ordeno la chica viendo como el albino se le iba invadiendo su espacio personal.

*¿Por qué debería hacerlo?* Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa malévola y con la mirada puesta en la chocolate de ella. Pero lo que vino el chico no lo espero. Alguien lo empujo lejos de la chica.

*¿Estas bien Kagome?* Pregunto un Trunks que estaba muy enojado.

*Si, lo siento, baje la guardia y me puso nerviosa.* Se disculpó la chica recomponiéndose al lado del peli lila.

*No te preocupes.* Dijo el chico mirándola comprensivamente. Tenía que reconocer que por ser su primera lucha con los poderes sayajin no lo hizo tan mal… *No lo has hecho nada tomo el relevo.* El chico se puso en guardia mientras el niño albino se levantaba del suelo con pesadez.

*Mierda, eso no me lo esperaba.* Dijo el niño secándose la sangre que salía de su boca. Luego vio que era el chico de pelo corto lavanda el que lo había golpeado.

*¿Preparado para la segunda vuelta?* Pregunto Trunks cargándose de energía.

*Siempre estoy listo.* Aclaro el niño mirándolo con odio. Quería divertirse con la chica pero ese chico tuvo que interrumpirle.  
>Y así empezó el segundo asalto, el primero en atacar fue Hakudoshi, pero Trunks las esquivaba sin dificultades.<br>Con el resto, Inuyasha, Koga, Goku y Vegeta luchaban juntos contra Kagura mientras que Miroku, Gohan, Sango y Goten luchaban contra los demonios que aparecían de dios sabrá donde.

*Kagura esta vez te destruiré.* Dijo Inuyasha preparando su ataque. *¡Kaze No Kizu!* Chillo y le dio de lleno a Kagura, acto seguido Goku lanzo una Kamehame ha y Vegeta lanzo su Big Ban Atak.  
>Y así acabaron con Kagura.<p>

*Bien, solo falta Hakudoshi y esto ya termino.* Dijo soltando un suspiro Koga.

*Aquí sigue habiendo trabajo.* Acoto Miroku a lo que los dos jóvenes Son lanzaron una Kamehame y los destruyeron todos al instante.  
>Volviendo con Trunks y Hakudoshi la cosa iba muy igualada. Trunks le estaba dando una paliza al niño, pero este a la mínima oportunidad se regeneraba.<p>

*¿Por qué no te mueres?* Pregunto frustrado Trunks a lo que Hakudoshi sonrió con arrogancia.

*Porque soy inmortal.* Después se fijó que todos estaban mirando preparados para intervenir. Fue entonces cuando creo un campo espiritual y se elevó en el cielo. *¿Y Kagura?* Pregunto el niño con curiosidad.

*La eliminamos.* Dijo en un tono arrogante Vegeta. El niño no se lo creía. ¿Cómo unos malditos humanos, un medio demonio y un demonio lobo pudieron con Kagura? Aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que le importara mucho.

_*Mierda, sin Kagura aquí todos están en mi contra. Y con mis heridas no creo que pueda con todos.*_ Pensaba el niño frustrado. *Bueno, me canse de jugar con ustedes. Me retiro por el momento.* Dijo ocultando su frustración y su huida.

*Se escapo.* Susurro Kagome pero lo bastante fuerte como que los sayajines, los 3 demonios del grupo e Inuyasha la escucharan.

*Y cambiando de tema, Kagome luchaste muy bien por ser tu primera vez.* Alago su tío poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica, pero esta no parecía muy contenta.

*¿Qué te pasa Kagome-chan?* Pregunto Sango acercándose a su amiga.

*Pero tuvieron que salvarme por que baje la guardia.* Dijo en tono de frustración la chica mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

*Pues la próxima vez no bajes la guardia.* Contesto con simpleza Vegeta ganándose miradas incrédulas del resto del grupo.

*Vegeta, no seas así. Es su primera lucha con sus poderes sayajines, es normal que se distraiga un poco.* Defendió Goku a lo que Vegeta solo bufo en fastidio y giro la cabeza para no ver a nadie.

*No te preocupes Kagome, nosotros te ayudaremos a mejorar.* Intento consolarla Gohan con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro y también sonrió.

*Está bien, a partir de ahora me esforzare mucho y entrenare al máximo.* Dijo recobrando su confianza.

*¡Bien dicho!* Se animó Goten mientras le pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello.

*Ahora tenemos que seguir con la recolección de los fragmentos de Shikon.* Anuncio Inuyasha viendo como Goten abrazaba con alegría a Kagome, cosa que no le agrado por muy primos que fuesen.  
>Y así siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a un campo verde. Ay pararon para comer y descansar un rato.<p>

*Bien, tome una decisión.* Dijo Vegeta de la nada ganándose la atención de todos.

*¿Qué has decidido Vegeta?* Pregunto Koga curioso.

*Voy a entrenar a Kagome para que pelee mejor y no tenga problemas.* Dijo levantándose de golpe señalando a la susodicha y asustando a todo el mundo.

*Está bien Vegeta-san. Prometo esforzarme mucho.* Dijo levantándose de golpe Kagome animada y con energía.

*Bien y Goten y Trunks también te acompañaran. Últimamente no han entrenado como es debido y eso no puede ser.* Dijo señalando a los chicos. Gohan y Goku se compadecían de los adolescentes mentalmente. Normalmente los entrenamientos de Vegeta eran muy duros, así que no era de extrañarse que los hiciera entrenar aún más duro de lo que él lo hacía. *Empezaremos mañana temprano así que mejor descansen hoy.* Anuncio el sayajin mayor mientras se dirigía al bosque.

*¿A dónde vas papa?* Pregunto Trunks viendo como su padre se adentraba al bosque.

*Voy a dar una vuelta para bajar la comida.* Contesto sin más el sayajin de pura sangre mientras se alejaba.

*¿Siempre es así de mandón?* Pregunto Inuyasha mientras los demás sayajines solo suspiraban con cansancio y asentían con la cabeza.

*Pues si piensas que él es mandón, imagínate tu.* Dijo Shippo recibiendo un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte del hibrido.

*¿Qué estas insinuando mocoso?* Pregunto molesto Inuyasha mientras que Shippo salía corriendo a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

*Inuyasha…* Kagome dijo de lo más dulce cosa que puso los pelos de Inuyasha de punta. El pobre hanyou estaba muy asustado *¡Abajo!* Chillo a todo pulmón la chica mientras el chico comía tierra.

*Entonces, ¿Nos quedaremos una temporada aquí por el entrenamiento de Kagome?* Pregunto el demonio lobo.

*Supongo que si.* Dijo Goku recostándose en la hierba fresca.  
>Y así pasaron la tarde. Unos charlando, otros durmiendo, otros de paseo, hasta que el atardecer se izó presente y Vegeta volvió del bosque.<p>

*¿Qué tal el paseo Vegeta?* Pregunto Goku mirándolo con su típica sonrisa inocente. Este se sentó a su lado.

*Pude ver que el bosque es muy extenso y no muy lejos ay unas aguas termales. No parece un mal sitio para entrenar.* Explico Vegeta mientras se tumbaba.

*Aguas termales… ¿Piensas lo mismo Kagome-chan?* Dijo Sango mirando a su amiga de manera cómplice. Kagome solo asintió del mismo modo. En unos pocos segundos las chicas tenían unas toallas y ya se dirigían a las termas.

*¡Volvemos en un rato!* Anuncio Kagome ya lejos del grupo.

*Bueno…* Miroku se levantó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. *Voy a vigilar que no haya ningún monstruo cerca de las termas.* Dijo con una sonrisa y mirada picara mientras se iba detrás de las chicas.

*Miroku no cambiara.* Dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y le daba una paliza al monje.

*Yo voy a bañarme con ellas también.* Anuncio Shippo saliendo corriendo en la misma dirección que las chicas.

*¿A él no le pegas?* Pregunto arrogante Koga.

*Cállate lobo pulgoso. Si le pego Kagome me mandara a tragar tierra y eso no lo quiero.* Acoto Inuyasha entre fastidiado y enojado.

*Le tiene miedo a Kagome, vaya hombre esta echo.* Se burló Goten mientras se reía a carcajadas con Gohan y Trunks. Inuyasha le mando una mirada asesina y salto encima de ellos.

*¡Os voy a trinchar!* Dijo el de pelo plateado mientras empezaba a perseguir a los 4 que se burlaron de él.

*Parecen niños.* Bufo Vegeta mientras los miraba huir con fingido miedo del hanyou que cada vez estaba más enfadado.  
>Unos pocos minutos más tarde llegaron las chicas junto con Shippo. Ay la pelea paro con un abajo, cortesía de Kagome, y las carcajadas de los perseguidos anteriormente por el peli plata. Después de eso se sentaron a cenar en un ambiente agradable entre bromas y risas y luego se fueron a dormir.<br>En medio de la noche, Inuyasha se despertó de golpe. Olfateo un poco el aire y se adentró al bosque sin despertar al grupo que dormía. Pero como siempre, Kagome se despertó poco después de la partida de Inuyasha. **_(N.A: Yo personalmente empiezo a pensar que la chica esta tiene un radar para cuando Inuyasha se va del campamento o algo por el estilo -.-')_** Se levantó intentando no despertar al kitsune que dormía a su lado y siguió al hanyou. **_(N.A: Creo que esto lo eh visto antes n.n')_** Después de unos minutos lo vio junto a Kikio. Entonces empezó a escuchar la conversación.

*Kikio, ¿Qué haces aquí?* Pregunto alegre Inuyasha mientras se le acercaba a darle un abrazo.

*Vine para advertirte que la batalla final esta cerca.* Dijo Kikio abrazando al hanyou posesivamente, como si supiese que Kagome estaba ay y provocarle celos. *No quiero que te pase nada. Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.* Poco a poco esta se le fue acercando a la cara hasta darle un tierno beso.

Kagome no lo soporto. Con ese ya hacían 2 besos. Pero en este él estaba consiente. Y lo que le dolió más a Kagome fue que el correspondió al beso… Otra vez. No pudo soportarlo y se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a la pareja con lo suyo.  
>Por otro lado en el campamento, todos estaban despiertos.<p>

*Ya estamos otra vez.* Dijo enojada Sango mientras no distinguía en ningún lugar a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

*¿Dónde están Kagome y el perro?* Pregunto Koga notablemente celoso. Solo imaginarse a ellos solos en plena noche lo irritaba profundamente.

*Ya me conozco este cuento. Inuyasha mas Kikio igual a Kagome triste.* Dijo Miroku haciendo que los sayajines y el demonio lobo se confundieran.

*¿Qué significa eso? Y ¿Quién es esa tal Kikio?* Pregunto confundido Trunks.

*Kikio es una sacerdotisa que murió hace 50 años. Pero hace poco una bruja robo sus cenizas y la revivió dándole un cuerpo nuevo de barro y le robo parte del alma a Kagome.* Contesto Sango notablemente enojada.

*¿Cómo que le robo parte del alma a Kagome? No lo entiendo.* Pregunto Goku rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

*Porque Kagome es la rencarnación de Kikio.* Aclaro Inuyasha entrando en escena. *Ablando de ella ¿Dónde está?* Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

*¿No la has visto?* Pregunto preocupada Sango.

Sin previo aviso Trunks se levantó y salió volando Dende sabrá donde.

*¿Dónde va ese chico?* Pregunto Koga mirando donde momentos antes se fue Trunks.

*Es obvio, a buscar a su chica.* Respondió divertido Goten. Todos lo miraron sin entender, se le cayó una gotita estilo anime en la frente y simplemente contesto. *Ya lo entenderéis. Por el momento no os preocupéis por Kagome. Ella estará bien.* Dijo tumbándose para volver a dormir.

*Goten tiene razón. Kagome es una chica muy fuerte. Además de sayajin así que no creo que le pase nada malo.* Intento calmar a todos Goku sin mucho éxito. Rendido volvió a dormirse.

El resto del grupo se durmió pensando y rezando en que Kagome estaría a salvo no muy lejos de ellos.

Cerca de un rio, Kagome estaba llorando hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

*¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?* Escucho preguntar a sus espaldas. La chica se volteo y dio gracias al cielo que era Trunks y no un demonio malvado. Ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para nada.

*No es nada.* Respondió secándose las lágrimas lo más rápido que podía.

*No te creo.* Respondió firme Trunks mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. *Dímelo, soy tu amigo. Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?* Pregunto mirando a la chica. Esta lo miro por un momento y luego se le echo a los brazo llorando desconsoladamente. El chico la abrazo de forma protectora y le acaricio el pelo reconfortándola.  
>Verla en esta situación hacia que se viera tan frágil e indefensa. Eso lo enternecía mucho.<p>

*Primero cálmate y luego explícame que te paso.* Dijo el chico. Unos pocos minutos después el llanto de la chica paro y se recompuso sin soltarse del abrazo del peli lila.  
>Luego le explico todo lo que vio y que paso lo mismo hace un tiempo.<p>

*¿Lo amas?* Pregunto Trunks. Kagome se sorprendió ante la pregunta del chico. Deshizo el abrazo y lo miro seria.

*La verdad es que antes si lo amaba. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura.* Respondió la chica desviando la mirada. El chico la miro sorprendido.

*¿Qué quieres decir?* Pregunto el chico verdaderamente confundido.

*La verdad es que… Hace poco me di cuente de unos sentimientos hacia otra persona.* Dijo con el flequillo tapándole la mirada.

*¿Te enamoraste de otra persona?* Pregunto empezando a entender.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
>Autora: Ai Daidouji  
>Núm. de capítulos: 12<br>Núm. de palabras: 2660_**

**Capítulo 12: El "accidente"**

*¿Te enamoraste de otra persona?* Pregunto empezando a entender. Pero Kagome no pudo responder por que se desmayó y cayó en el hombro del chico. *Supongo que después de llorar por tanto tiempo y ser tan tarde estarás cansada. Es mejor que te lleve al campamento.* Trunks la cargo estilo princesa y se la llevó al campamento.  
>Al llegar se percató de que todos estaban durmiendo, o eso es lo que pensaba, porque una voz lo asusto.<p>

*¿Qué ha pasado?* Pregunto una voz bastante cortante a espaldas del chico. Trunks se giró y descubrió que el dueño de la voz era Inuyasha. *¿Por qué Kagome está dormida en tus brazos?* Dijo verdaderamente celoso.

*Primero, lo que paso fue que la fui a buscar porque soy su amigo y me preocupo por ella. Y segundo, se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar.* Respondió las dos rápido y sin tartamudear mientras acostaba a la chica con suma delicadeza.

*¿Por qué estaría llorando Kagome?* Pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta Inuyasha haciendo mosquear a Trunks.

*Yo te lo dire.* Aguanto todas las ganas de chillar y darle una paliza al maldito hibrido. *Fue por tu culpa.* Dijo simplemente mirándolo con sumo odio.

*¿Culpa mía?* Pregunto incrédulo Inuyasha mientras se señalaba con el pulgar. *¿Qué fue lo que hice? Que yo recuerde, no le hice nada para hacerla llorar.* Respondió Inuyasha enfadándose de verdad.

*¿Besar a tu exnovia delante de ella no es motivo suficiente para hacerla llorar?* Pregunto entre incrédulo y furioso Trunks mirándolo con mucha furia. *Pero no solo una vez, esta es la segunda vez que lo haces.* Dijo calmándose. Trunks sabía que no servía de nada enfadarse y perder los estribos. Después de decir eso Inuyasha se quedó mudo. Trunks se calmó y se recostó cerca de su amada, no quería que el hanyou la molestara ahora que estaba tranquila. Al poco se durmió dejando solo al hanyou despierto y en estado de shock.  
>Inuyasha estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuando llego a la rama del árbol. Estando ahí se puso a pensar, ¿Por qué había besado a Kikio sabiendo que amaba a Kagome? No lo entendía. Y con eso se durmió.<p>

El sol aún no había hecho acto de presencia, faltaban unos pocos minutos para las 5 cuando un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos iguales estaba levantándose.

*¡Todos levántense!* Grito a todo pulmón mientras los demás se despertaban sobresaltados.

*¿Qué pasa Vegeta, que son esos gritos por la mañana?* Contesto un Goku somnoliento mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde estaba tumbado.

*Dije que hoy empezábamos el entrenamiento temprano ¿o no?* Dijo haciéndoles recordar a todos lo que acordaron ayer por la tarde.

*Vegeta-san tiene razón.* Dijo Kagome desperezándose y levantándose.

*Bien. Primero tenemos que calentar.* Dijo Vegeta haciendo que los adolescentes lo siguieran al bosque.

*¿Nosotros que hacemos?* Pregunto Gohan mirando a su padre. Este solo se levantó con su típica sonrisa.

*Venga Gohan, nosotros también entrenaremos.* Dijo Goku animado.

*Bale.* Dijo el chico mientras también se levantaba.

*¿Van a entrenar a estas horas y sin desayunar?* Dijo sorprendido Koga viendo como padre e hijo peleaban entre sí.

*Los sayajines son unos barbaros.* Se quejó Inuyasha. *Aun no sale el sol y ya están montando escandalo.* Se quejó aún más frustrado mientras bajaba de la rama para reunirse con sus nakamas.

*Cuidado con lo que dices bestia. Kagome también es una sayajin.* Acuso Koga haciendo enfadar a Inuyasha.

*¿A quién llamas bestia, lobo pulgoso?* Pregunto realmente molesto Inuyasha. Y así empezó otra pelea entre el perro y el lobo.

*¿Y dicen que los sayajines son ruidosos? Mira quien fue a hablar.* Se quejó Sango con una gotita etilo anime recorriendo su cabeza.

*Tienes razón Sango.* Dijo el monje tocando lo que no debía.

*¡Que crees que haces monje pervertido!* Dijo Sango enojada dándole una fuerte cachetada a Miroku.

*¿Qué es tanto escándalo tan temprano?* Dijo un Shippo perezosamente mientras se frotaba los ojos y se desperezaba.

*¡Miau!* Fue la respuesta de la gatita. Shippo acaricio la cabeza de la gata asintiendo con la cabeza.

*Tienes razón. Siempre serán unos escandalosos.* Dijo negando con la cabeza.

En el bosque, los 3 adolescentes y Vegeta estaban escalfando para poder iniciar el entrenamiento.

*Bien, ahora nos dividiremos en grupos y pelearemos entre nosotros. Trunks, tú empezaras con Goten. Yo tengo que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a Kagome.* Ordeno el sayajin de pura sangre mientras los otros dos solo asentían y se preparaban para la pelea amistosa.

*Bien, Kagome quiero que eleves tu energía al máximo.* Dijo el sayajin serio. La chica asintió y empezó a expulsar toda su energía haciendo que el suelo a su alrededor empezara a temblar y las rocas empezaran a elevarse. Al poco la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo muy cansada. Vegeta la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la miro con una media sonrisa.

*¿Qué tal lo ice Vegeta-san?* Pregunto después de recuperar el aliento.

*No ha estado mal para ser una principiante.* Alago haciendo que Kagome se le iluminaran los ojos de la emoción. *Pero aun te falta mucho.* Aclaro haciendo que la chica asintiera con determinación.

*Me esforzare mucho Vegeta-sensei.* Dijo Kagome confundiendo a Vegeta.

*Vegeta… ¿Sensei?* Pregunto confundido, sorprendido y orgulloso. Una mezcla de los tres.

*¡Claro! Tu eres mi Sensei en las artes marciales.* Respondió la muchacha con una tierna sonrisa.

En otra parte del bosque, Trunks y Goten llevaban a cabo su tarea de entrenamiento mientras hablaban.

*¿Qué tal anoche romeo?* Pregunto Goten haciendo enrojecer a Trunks por el apodo. Aprovecho la distracción de su amigo para propinarle una patada en el estómago. Trunks escupió algo de saliva mezclada con sangre. Se secó con un pañuelo que llevaba.

*Bien supongo. Kagome estaba muy triste. Cuando la encontré estaba llorando por culpa del maldito hanyou.* Contesto Trunks intentando darle a la cara a su amigo, pero siendo bloqueados todos los ataques por Goten.

*Entonces lo disfrutaste.* Dijo divertido Goten bajando la guardia por unos instantes. Trunks aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara y darle una serie de puños y patadas en el estómago y torso, provocando que el menor de los Son escupiera sangre y saliva.

*Mi venganza por lo de antes.* Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa arrogante mientras lo veía recomponerse con algo de dificultad.

*Ahora te vas a enterar.* Dijo Goten con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se transformaba en súper sayajin.

*Así que con esas vamos, ¿no?* Pregunto Trunks confiado y transformándose al mismo tiempo.

*¿No te dijo nada más mi prima?* Pregunto esquivando una patada e intentando darle una serie de puños con patadas.

*Me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien y que dejo de amar el hanyou.* Contesto Trunks frustrado mientras intentaba darle. Pero a cambio fue él el que recibió el golpe. Goten le dio por detrás de la cabeza mandándolo al suelo.

*Te sale más competencia amigo.* Dijo Goten realmente divertido. Parecía una telenovela de esas que veía su madre, de esas que el protagonista se enamora y le sale competencia.

*Cállate quieres.* Dijo Trunks propinándole un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Ahora, volviendo con Vegeta y Kagome, estaban practicando los ataques con energía.

*Bien, te enseñare lo más básico que son las bolas.* Empezó a explicar Vegeta mientras formaba una bola de energía en su mano.

*¿Una bola de energía? ¿No será algo parecido a esto?* Pregunto Kagome formando una bola purpura en su mano. Vegeta se sorprendió de ver como formo una bola tan rápido y de un color tan raro.

*Exacto. Pero eso no es una bola de energía pura ¿verdad?* Pregunto más bien afirmo el sayajin mientras Kagome asentía con la cabeza.

*Como en parte soy miko, pues soy capaz de crear campos espirituales y bolas purificadoras. A parte de lanzar mis flechas sagradas.* Aclaro la muchacha.

*¿Campos espirituales? ¿Para qué sirven?* Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Vegeta mirándola intrigado.

*Los campos espirituales sirven para crear una barrera a alrededor de alguien o algo y protegerlo del peligro. Ahora te lo enseño.* Aclaro Kagome mientras formaba un campo azulado a su alrededor. *Vegeta-sansei, puede atacarme cuando quiera.* Motivo la chica. El sayajin no se izó de pegar y le lanzo un montón de bolas de energía. Todas explotaron y levantaron mucho humo. Al disiparse el humo se encontró con que la chica estaba a salvo y sin ningún rasguño.

*Impresionante.* Fue lo que dijo Vegeta mientras se le acercaba. Al mismo tiempo, Kagome deshacía el campo y reparaba algo agitada.

*El problema es que consume mucho poder espiritual.* Dijo Kagome apoyándose en las rodillas.

*Pues seguimos por lanzar rayos.* Dijo Vegeta después de que Kagome se encontrara mejor.  
>Y así pasaron las horas hasta las 8. Ay todo el mundo paro para desayunar.<p>

*¿Qué tal el entrenamiento chicos?* Pregunto Gohan viendo llegar a los adolescentes con heridas y agitados.

*Es muy duro. Vegeta-sensei es muy estricto.* Dijo Kagome sentándose entre Gohan y Sango.

*Y no ay manera de someter a Trunks.* Dijo con fastidio Goten mientras se sentaba entre Gohan y Goku.

*Tampoco es fácil someterte, Goten.* Aclaro sonriente Trunks mientras se sentaba entre Vegeta y Goku.

*¡Por fin a comer!* Dijo muy contento Goku mientras comía grandes bocados de carne.

Y así empezaron a comer animadamente a excepción de Inuyasha. Él estaba muy callado y miraba mucho a Kagome, cosa que notaron todos, pero prefirieron ignorarlo.  
>Al cabo de un rato terminaron de comer y Kagome se fue a las termas a lavarse y relajarse antes del entrenamiento del mediodía.<br>Todo estaba muy tranquilo, solo se escuchaban los animalillos y el viento contra los árboles. Eso realmente la relajaba. Todo era tranquilo hasta que unas voces la sacaron de su tranquilidad y paz.  
>Se sumergió más al agua y se tapó como pudo para que no la viera nadie. Cuando iba a preguntar quiénes eran se encontró con que eran Goten, Trunks, Gohan y Goku.<p>

Los chicos vieron marcharse a Kagome al bosque sola. No le dieron mucha importancia así que decidieron que para relajarse irían a bañarse a las fuentes termales.

Y así es como llegamos a la situación actual. Los chicos la miraban sorprendidos. Ella solo se sonrojo y se volteo avergonzada. Por su suerte, llevaba puesta una toalla que le tapaba lo necesario. Cuando se bañaba sola prefería ponerse una toalla.

*¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?* Pregunto Goku intentando mirar a otro lado.

*No lo ves. Me estoy bañando.* Dijo Kagome avergonzada mientras se escondía detrás de unas rocas. *Pero tranquilos, ya me voy.* Dijo saliendo por detrás de las rocas. Pero cometió un pequeño fallo. Sus ropas estaban donde los chicos, y contando que la toalla estaba húmeda por haberse mojado se pegaba mucho al cuerpo. Eso la izo enrojecer aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
>Por su lado los chicos miraban las rocas donde estaba Kagome. Pero Goten se percató de algo. Las ropas de su preciada prima estaban no muy lejos de ellos.<p>

*Sus ropas…* Murmuro lo suficiente como para que los demás lo miraran confundidos.

*¿De qué hablas?* Pregunto Trunks. Luego miro en la misma dirección que su amigo y vio las ropas de la muchacha. Y casi le da un derramamiento de sangre al ver la ropa interior de la chica.

*¡Giraos!* Se oyó la voz femenina que sonaba muy avergonzada y autoritaria. *Voy a coger mi ropa, pero no quiero que miran. ¿Entendieron?* Dijo con voz avergonzada y autoritaria. Los chicos asintieron e hicieron caso a la petición de la muchacha.  
>Esta al comprobar que le hacían caso, salió de su escondite, fue corriendo a por su ropa y volvió a esconderse detrás de las rocas. *Ya está. Ahora no tienen que acercarse y ya.* Dijo Kagome más calmada mientras se cambiaba.<p>

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ellos ya estaban al agua y ella salía de detrás de las rocas con unas mallas negras hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con una sudadera azul pálido y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas y azules.

Los chicos la miraban irse corriendo. A Kagome se le notaba un poco de carmesí en cara.

Después del incidente llego el momento de retomar los entrenamientos. Los adolescente estaban un poco distraídos e intentaban por todos los medios no mirarse, cosa que noto Vegeta. Pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

*Está bien, como Kagome esta mañana a aprendido con rapidez lo básico para usar la energía quiero que lo pongas en práctica en una pelea real. Lucharas primero contra Goten. Trunks, tu y yo pelearemos juntos.* Anuncio el sayajin mayor. Los adolescentes asintieron serios y se prepararon para luchar contra sus respectivos rivales.

*No esperes compasión de mi.* Advirtió el pelinegro.

*Tampoco la esperaba.* Confeso la chica en pose de pelea.

Y así empezaron las peleas. Kagome se esforzaba mucho para darle un golpe a su primo, pero en cambio era ella la que recibía todos los golpes.

*¿Qué pasa Kagome? No te veo muy bien.* Intento hacerla reaccionar. Y lo logro, Kagome empezó a levantarse, y de dios sabrá donde, saco una fuerza y velocidad asombrosas, consiguiendo propinarle muchos golpes y patadas a su primo.

*¿Decías algo primito?* Le pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero después de decir eso cayo agotada al suelo, pero no recibió ningún golpe ya que Goten la cogió al último momento.

*Pues al final te di más de la cuanta, discúlpame me excedí un poco.* Le pidió disculpas mientras buscaba a Vegeta y Trunks.  
>Padre e hijo estaban peleando hasta que vieron a Goten sosteniendo a una muy mal herida Kagome que se veía muy agotada.<p>

*¿Qué te paso?* Pregunto un preocupado Trunks llegando donde estaban junto con Vegeta.

*Estábamos luchando y yo iba ganando, pero cuando la provoque saco una fuerza y una velocidad impresionantes y pues acabo agotada.* Explico el chico mientras miraba a su amigo que no despegaba la mirada de la chica que se quejaba.

*Ya entiendo. Esta muchacha tiene mucho poder reservado y al sacarlo de golpe la debilito mucho.* Concluyo el sayajin mirándola por un momento. *Trunks, llévala con el grupo para que la cuiden y regresa lo más rápido que puedas. Goten tu explícame con detalle todo lo que paso.* Ordeno Vegeta. Goten le paso la chica a Trunks que la cargo y se fue con ella en brazos.

A medio camino del campamento Kagome empezó a removerse mucho cosa que le dificultaba la caminata a Trunks.

*¿Qué te pasa?* Pregunto el chico sin dejar de andar.

*Me duele todo el cuerpo y no me siento comoda.* Dijo removiéndose más. Pero en un mal gesto que la muchacha hizo que el muchacho tropezara y callera encima de ella. Pero al abrir los ojos, ambos notaron un pequeño detalle. Se estaban besando. Y para rematar en una posición comprometedora y en medio del bosque.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo abra contenido LEMON. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Soy primeriza al hacer lemon así que espero que sea de su agrado y no defraudarles.**_

_**Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
>Autora: Ai Daidouji  
>Núm. de capítulos: 13<br>Núm. de palabras: 2763**_

Capítulo 13: Inevitable (no encontré un título mejor :P)

**Capítulo 13: Inevitable (no encontré un título mejor :P)**

*Me duele todo el cuerpo y no me siento comoda.* Dijo removiéndose más. Pero en un mal gesto que la muchacha hizo que el muchacho tropezara y callera encima de ella. Pero al abrir los ojos, ambos notaron un pequeño detalle. Se estaban besando. Y para rematar en una posición comprometedora y en medio del bosque.  
>Pero pronto olvidaron todo eso y se besaron tiernamente. Pero poco a poco el beso fue intensificándose hasta que Trunks le mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha pidiendo acceso. Esta abrió la boca y así la lengua de Trunks entro a explorar la boca de la joven. Todo iba bien hasta que sus preciados pulmones empezaron a reclamar oxígeno. Entonces se separaron bastante sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Los labios los tenían un poco hinchados por la presión al besarse tras la caída.<p>

*P-Perdona, no fue intencional.* Dijo algo nerviosa Kagome mientras se sentaba en el piso con ayuda del muchacho.

*¿El que no fue intencionado?* Pregunto Trunks sin entender.

*Que te tirara al piso.* Dijo avergonzada la muchacha.

*No pasa nada. A propósito.* Dijo Trunks mirándola pícaramente. *¿Te gusto?* Pregunto mirándola a los ojos algo sonrojado. Kagome asintió con la cabeza completamente roja y la mirada clavada al piso.

*Sabes…* Soltó de repente la muchacha haciendo que la atención del muchacho cayera sobre ella. *Ahora ya lo tengo claro.* Confeso la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

*¿El qué?* Fue la pregunta de Trunks. Kagome iba a responder pero una voz a lo lejos los alerto de que ya no estaban solos.

*¿Qué hacen aun aquí?* Pregunto una voz un poco molesta mientras se oían unas risitas de fondo. Eran Vegeta y Goten que al ver que Trunks tardaba decidieron ver qué pasaba.

*Nada nos caímos al piso.* Fue la rápida respuesta de Kagome. *¿Y tú de que te ríes?* Pregunto molesta la chica viendo como su primo se reía de nada en particular.

*De vuestras caras. A juzgar por vuestras caras, deduzco que habéis caído MUY cerca el uno del otro.* Dijo Goten estallando en carcajadas.  
>Al mismo tiempo que los adolescentes discutían, Vegeta estaba en su mundo mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba en el suelo. Aumento su poder de repente y luego casi no se puedemover. Sabía que le habían hablado sobre eso pero, ¿Cuándo? No se acordaba.<p>

*Dejad de discutir y vayamos a dejar a Kagome al campamento y de paso a comer, que ya es la hora.* Ordeno Vegeta empezando a andar.

*¿Puedes ponerte de pie?* Pregunto Trunks levantándose del suelo y ayudando a la chica.

*Me parece que si.* Dijo sosteniéndose sola, pero al instante que la soltaron, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Pero alguien evito la caída. Esta persona era Trunks, que la sostenía de la cintura.

*Creo que tendré que llevarte.* Dijo mientras la cargaba en su espalda y empezaban a andar.  
>Al final del grupo, se encontraba Goten, que no se perdía el romance entre esos dos. En parte le tenía envidia a Trunks. El chico encontró un buen partido y el en cambio no conoció a unachica bonita. Pero en parte también estaba contento por ellos. A decir verdad hacían una linda pareja.<p>

Al rato llegaron al campamento recibidos por unos preocupados Miroku, Shippo y Sango que preguntaban qué fue lo que paso. Kagome les conto lo que le paso e insistió en que tenía que descansar. Al rato llegaron Goku, Gohan, Inuyasha y Koga con comida y cansados.  
>Se dispusieron a preparar la comida y comer en paz hasta que Inuyasha miro serio a Kagome, cosa que todos notaron y Kagome quiso saber que le pasaba.<p>

*¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?* Pregunto Kagome mirándolo curiosa. Este se le acerco y la olfateo un poco, cosa que extraño a todos y luego miro al peli lila con enojo.

*¿Por qué hueles a ese niñato?* Pregunto señalando a Trunks. La pregunta sorprendió a todo el mundo. Shippo y Koga también la olieron por un momento y la miraron curiosos.

*La bestia tiene razón, Kagome hules mucho a Trunks.* Dijo Koga y Shippo solo asentía en afirmación.

*Sera porque antes, mientras veníamos de regreso, Trunks tropezó y cayó encima mio.* Contesto intentado no parecer muy nerviosa. *¿Verdad Trunks?* Pregunto girándose hacia él en busca de un poco de ayuda.

*Tiene razón, tropecé y caímos ambos al suelo yo encima de ella.* Respondió algo sonrojado el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca y hacia una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de la pequeña conversación no tan normal, decidieron que dejarían de entrenar por esa tarde porque Kagome no estaba recuperada, por mucho que ella insistiera en estar bien.  
>La tarde iba pasando y Kagome decidió irse a las termas a bañarse y descansar de las discusiones de Inuyasha y Koga y de lo pervertido de Miroku.<br>Al llegar se quitó la ropa, la doblo y la coloco cerca de las rocas que estaban al lado. Estaba muy inquieta, su zona intima le empezó a arder y volverse algo más sensible de lo habitual después del beso con Trunks y eso la preocupaba.  
>Al principio no era para tanto, pero al entrar a las termas la cosa se puso algo más seria, ya que no estaba cómoda y necesitaba algo en esa zona. De golpe le llego a la mente la charla que le dio Vegeta hacía ya un par de días, y quiso salir de ay. Pero recordó lo que le dio más miedo de toda la conversación; <em>si un humano u otro ser vivo que no sea sayajin hule ni que sea un poco de feromonas sayajines, pueden querer violarte si no están bien preparados <em>_**(N.A: Sé que no puse eso, pero va a ser lo mismo. Siento las molestias u.u)**_ Luego se quedó quieta en su lugar dentro del agua pensando mil maneras de comunicarse con Vegeta.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de las termas, un muchacho de pelo lila y ojos azules claros paseaba por la zona. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que olio un aroma embriagador a rosa y vainilla. **_(N.A: Ok esto es importante. A partir de aquí es contenido lemon. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.) _**El chico siguió el delicioso aroma hasta llegar a las termas. Ay vio a Kagome en el agua desnuda y al parecer sumida en sus pensamientos ya que ni se percató de su presencia. Al verla se sonrojo muchísimo y sin darse cuenta su miembro se erecto. El pobre chico se llevó un buen susto al notar el bulto de su pantalón y se sonrojo aún más. Si es que se podía sonrojar más.  
>Por su parte Kagome estaba en su mundo pensando en mil y una formas de llegar con Vegeta sin encontrarse a alguien por el camino. Pero unos ruidos a sus espaldas la advirtieron de que no estaba sola. Se giró despacio y se encontró con un Trunks tan rojo, que le hacía competencia al traje de Inuyasha. Pero lo miro bien y noto el "bulto" en sus pantalones. Eso la puso nerviosa.<br>Al encontrarse las miradas los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta que Trunks interrumpió el silencio con una pregunta.

*¿Qué fue lo que te quedo claro después de nuestro beso?* Pregunto sin más el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Esta le sonrió y salió del agua, olvidándose que estaba desnuda.

*Me quedo claro…* Pero para rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos. *Que estoy locamente enamorada de ti.* Concluyo besándolo con ternura y amor. Trunks estaba que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Se le había confesado la chica de sus sueños. Al momento la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo más a su cuerpo besándola con más pasión y amor. En cuanto los pulmones pidieron oxígeno, se separaron agitados y sonrojados.

*Yo también te amo, Kagome.* Dijo el muchacho dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y luego le sonrió picaron. *¿Qué aremos contigo?* Pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces cuando la chica entendió y sonrió de la misma forma. Trunks se le acercó al cuello y empezó a propinarle pequeños besos, lamidas y mordiscos que hacían que la chica suspirara en placer.  
>Mientras el chico estaba ocupado con el cuello de Kagome, ella empezó a quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba puesta el chico. Acto seguido el chico se separó del suave cuello para poder quitarse la camisa y los pantalones quedando únicamente en bóxer. Luego tumbo a la chica en el pasto y con su boca cogió el pezón derecho de la chica haciéndola gemir y suspirar de placer.<br>La chica con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza y con la otra pasaba su mano por encima del bulto del bóxer. Ante aquello el chico empezó a soltar pequeños gruñidos y suspiros de placer.  
>Con la otra mano, Trunks empezó a masajear el otro seno que carecía de atención y a pellizcar el pezón erecto de la muchacha.<br>Luego de estar jugando un rato con los senos de la muchacha, Trunks empezó a bajar dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica. Al llegar ay, lo primero que hizo Trunks fue pasar sus dedos por encima, consiguiendo que Kagome gimiera más alto el nombre de su amante

*¡T-Trunks!* Dijo la chica más alto. Trunks tomo eso como una petición y adentro un dedo en la vagina de la chica, encontrándose que estaba totalmente húmeda y caliente.

Por otro lado la chica pedía más. Quería sentir más de Trunks, quería que la hiciera suya en ese momento. Empezó a gemir de placer y a pronunciar el nombre de su amado cuando este empezó a masturbar a la chica. Primero delicadamente haciendo que la chica se excitara y pidiera más y cada vez más rápido y a cada vez le metía un dedo de más hasta que metió 3 dedos y la masturbaba.  
>Ella solo gemía de placer y al llegar al clímax, ahogo un grito y curvo su espalda y se vino en la mano de Trunks.<p>

Este empezó a lamer la intimidad de la chica sin dejarla recuperarse del todo de su primer orgasmo. Kagome puso sus dos manos en la cabeza del chico para que adentrara su lengua y la hiciera sentirse mujer.

Al acabar de lamer, Trunks se quitó los bóxer dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro. Kagome trago al ver el miembro del chico. Y cambiaron posiciones. Ahora el que permanecía tumbado era el chico y la que masturbaba era la chica.

Kagome cogió con sus manos el miembro erecto y empezó a mover las manos arriba y abajo, masajeándolo y sacando suspiros y gemidos del chico que cogió los senos de esta y empezó a masajearlos.

Al cabo de poco la chica empezó a besar y lamer el erecto miembro de Trunks. Este solo gemía y suspiraba de placer.  
>Por su lado, Kagome decidió probar la sensación de tener un miembro tan grande en su boca, así que poco a poco empezó a adentrar la hombría de Trunks en su boca, provocando gemidos más fuertes por parte de esta.<br>Trunks por ayudarla, recogió su pelo oscuro con una mano para no estorbarla y puso su otra mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo los movimientos más rápidos. La cosa iba cada vez más rápido hasta que Trunks estaba por venirse.

*¡M-Me vengo!* Dijo con algo de agobio y placer mientras Kagome sacaba la hombría de Trunks de su boca y se dedicaba a frotar hasta que un líquido blanco y espeso empezó a salir del miembro del muchacho. Kagome, con curiosidad, cogió un poco con su dedo índice del líquido y lo probó. Trunks la miro hacerlo. Kagome al percatarse de eso, se le acercó a la cara y lo beso con pasión, dejándole probar al mismo tiempo el espeso líquido que ella había ingerido hace poco. Después del beso volvieron a intercambiar puestos. Kagome volvió a quedar debajo y Trunks arriba.

Trunks cogió su miembro y lo deposito entre las piernas de la chica. Luego la miro como pidiéndole permiso y ella asintió con la cabeza. Trunks empezó a penetrarla con delicadeza y cuidado. Pero al momento paro al ver la cara de dolor y placer de Kagome.

*¿Te hago daño?* Pregunto miedoso de seguir. Ella negó con la cabeza.

*Tranquilo, esto es normal. Es mi primera vez y supongo que también la tuya. No te preocupes.* Calmo la chica mientras besaba la nariz de su amante este asintió y prosiguió con la penetración. Lo hacía con suma delicadeza para no hacerle daño a su amada. Hasta que al final se topó con una fina capa que indicaba que Kagome era virgen. Con un delicado empujón rompió esa membrana haciendo que Kagome soltara un grito ahogado entre dolor y placer.  
>Por su lado a Kagome le recorrió una mezcla entre dolor y placer al notar como Trunks se llevaba su inocencia. Y sin poder evitarlo, de le escaparon unas pocas lagrimas del dolor. Trunks la beso con mucha ternura y cariño y le seco las lágrimas.<p>

*No te preocupes. A partir de ahora no dolerá mas.* Aseguro Trunks. No se movió durante un rato hasta que noto que la chica se relajaba. Entonces empezó a dar embestidas suaves y placenteras haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer, hasta que Kagome empezó a mover sus caderas. Eso excito mucho a Trunks que empezó a acelerar las embestidas haciendo que los dos gimieran más alto asta al punto de llegar al clímax.

*¡M-Me voy a venir!* Dijo Kagome curvando su espalda y al mismo tiempo, su amante se venía con ella, llenando su útero del líquido blanco espeso.

Trunks, agotado, se echó a un lado de ella saliendo de su interior en el acto. Y luego la abrazo protectoramente. **_(N.A:_**_**Hasta aquí el contenido lemon :3)**_

*Eso fue maravilloso.* Dijo Kagome besándolo fugazmente. Este solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se percataron de que el sol se estaba poniendo y decidieron bañarse y luego vestirse.  
>Al rato llegaron al campamento y todas las miradas cayeron en ellos.<p>

*¿Dónde estabais?* Fue la pregunta molesta de Inuyasha. Los dos adolescentes se miraron de reojo y se sonrojaron mucho.

*B-Bueno…* Intento hablar Kagome pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

*Y ¿Por qué vuestras olores están mezcladas?* Fue la segunda pregunta del inocente Shippo. Eso hizo que los miraran con más atención y haciendo que cierto lobo y cierto perro se les acercasen a oler. Se dieron cuenta de que era cierto.

*¡Papa! Necesitamos hablar contigo…* Pidió suplicante el muchacho. *Pero en privado.* Dijo viendo al grupo que ya estaba al lado de Vegeta para escucharlos.  
>Vegeta asintió y se llevó a los 2 jóvenes lejos del grupo. Pero no tomaron en cuenta que estos los seguirían muy a escondidas.<p>

Ya lo suficiente lejos, Vegeta los miro con enojo, cosa que puso a los dos chicos muy nerviosos.

*¿Qué pasa?* Dijo el sayajin de pura relajando sus semblante, cosa que ayudo a que los chicos se sintieran más seguros.

*Hace un rato entre en celo.* Empezó Kagome con la mirada clavada al piso por la vergüenza.  
>A Vegeta no necesito más explicaciones. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.<p>

*Déjame adivinar lo que sigue.* Dijo frotándose los ojos algo cansado. *Trunks lo olio y paso "eso"* Adivino Vegeta. Los otros dos solo asentían con la cabeza avergonzados. No era nada cómodo hablar de estos temas con su padre/sensei/hombre.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
><strong>__**Autor/a: Ai Daidouji  
><strong>__**Núm. de capítulos: 14  
><strong>__**Núm. de palabras: 1014**_

**Capítulo 14: Pareja y celos**

*Déjame adivinar lo que sigue.* Dijo frotándose los ojos algo cansado. *Trunks lo olio y paso "eso"* Adivino Vegeta. Los otros dos solo asentían con la cabeza avergonzados. No era nada cómodo hablar de estos temas con su padre/sensei/hombre.

Por otro lado, los espías no entendían de lo que hablaban. A excepción de los sayajines que se sonrojaron al escuchar la confesión.

*¿Enserio hicieron eso?* Pregunto un muy sorprendido Goten que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

*Eso parece.* Dijo un muy contento Goku mientras empezó a volar hacia los 3 que estaban más adelante.

*¿Qué coño haces aquí Kakarotto?* Fue la molesta pregunta que hizo Vegeta, asustando a los adolescente que voltearon a mirar muy nerviosos. Si ya les costaba hablar solo con Vegeta, ni os digo con Goku al frente.

*Soy el tío de Kagome, tengo derecho a saber que le pasa.* Contesto mirando a su sobrina. Esta solo se escondió avergonzada detrás de Trunks.

*¿Lo escuchaste?* Fue la casi inaudible pregunta de Kagome. Goku la miro confundido y luego le sonrió confundiendo a Kagome.

*¡Claro! Os felicito.* Goku felicito apoyando su mano en el hombro de Trunks.

*¿Felicidades?* Se confundió Trunks. *Bueno de momento solo somos novios. ¿Cierto?* Miro atrás a su amada que asintió con la cabeza. Eso provocó que cierto hanyou se acercara muy molestos al chico peli lila.

*¿Qué acabas de decir?* Inuyasha pregunto realmente molesto.

*¿Q-Que hacéis todos aquí?* Dijo Kagome al darse cuenta que todos estaban ay. Ella simplemente se sonrojo a más no poder, escondiendo su cabeza en la espalda de su novio. Este solo se tensó ante el contacto de la chica. Respiro hondo y se tranquilizó.

*Pregunte yo primero. Contesta.* Ordeno Inuyasha con una voz fría y autoritaria. Kagome solo se aferró más a la espalda de Trunks. El tono de Inuyasha la asusto de verdad en ese momento.

*Sera mejor irnos.* Susurro Gohan al ver a su prima asustada.

*¿Dejaremos a Kagome sola con ese tipo?* Pregunto incrédulo el menor de los Son.

*No, Trunks se quedara con ella.* Acoto Vegeta mientras se llevaba a rastras a Koga y Miroku. Los demás los siguieron.

Con Trunks, Kagome e Inuyasha un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres. Inuyasha fue el que rompió el silencio.

*¿Qué fue lo que me perdí?* Pregunto un poco más calmado el hibrido. Pero de repente su cara seria paso a una de sorpresa, cosa que asusto a Trunks.

*¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?* Pregunto Trunks viendo como el hanyou se acercaba a su chica. Instintivamente, Trunks volteo y se encontró con que la muchacha estaba llorando por alguna razón desconocida.

*Kagome…* Trunks la miro con compasión, y sin previo aviso la abrazo reconfortándola y calmándola.  
>Inuyasha miraba la escena muerto de celos. No soportaba que SU Kagome estuviera con ESE mocoso con poderes raros. Pero ahora debía tragarse ese sentimiento porque él sabía que fue su culpa que ella estuviera llorando.<p>

*¿Ya estas calmada?* Le pregunto con cariño Trunks. Kagome solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Este le seco las lágrimas y le dio un tierno beso.

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta ante la escena que le daba la pareja. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso besar a SU chica? Rápidamente se les acerco y los separo con algo de brusquedad.  
>La pareja que hasta el momento estaba en otra dimensión, se sorprendieron al ver que su pequeño momento fue interrumpido. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con que Inuyasha estaba entre ambos.<br>Instantáneamente, Trunks se colocó al lado de su amada y le tomo de la cintura con delicadeza pero a vez con firmeza.  
>Kagome se quedó perpleja ante la actual situación en la que se encontraba.<p>

*¿Que estabas preguntando Inuyasha?* Kagome rompió el silencio y la tensión volvió al trio que ahora se encontraban bajo la luna.

*¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Porque sus olores están mezclados?* Empezó Inuyasha serio. Trunks no entendía la pregunta y Kagome simplemente bajo la mirada.

*¿Qué quieres…* Pero fue interrumpido por un "Oka-san". Los tres se voltearon y vieron a Shippo lanzándose a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

*¿Qué pasa Shippo?* Pregunto esta maternalmente.

*Ya me lo contaron todo.* Dijo feliz el zorrito.

*¿El que te contaron?* Pregunto con curiosidad Trunks.

*De que oka-san y tu sois pareja y que tendréis un bebe.* Dijo feliz Shippo. Los que escucharon esto tuvieron diferentes reacciones.  
>Para empezar, Kagome estaba feliz y a la vez preocupada y sorprendida. ¿Sería mama? ¿Cómo lo sabían los demás? ¿Y si Inuyasha intentaba algo contra él bebe?<br>Por otro lado Trunks estaba en shock. El, ¿Padre? Estaba muy confundido y a la vez preocupado. Pero no sabía por qué.  
>Y por último Inuyasha. Él estaba muy enojado, triste, engañado, celoso… Sentía muchas cosas y en lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía que deshacerse del maldito mocoso de pelo violeta y su hijo con Kagome.<p>

Shippo por su pare vio cada reacción de los tres adultos presentes. Cada cual con una cara diferente y divertida. Después de eso volvieron al campamento en completo silencio cada cual pensando en sus cosas.  
>Al llegar al campamento, vieron que los únicos despiertos eran Goku y Vegeta, que al parecer los estaban esperando.<p>

*Llegan tarde.* Anuncio Vegeta con una voz autoritaria.

*Lo sentimos.* Dijeron la pareja al unísono. Pero Inuyasha simplemente se fue a una rama a pensar como deshacerse del niño que Kagome llevaba sin matarla a ella en el proceso.

*Ne, Vegeta-san tengo na pregunta.* Dijo Kagome acercándose un poquito más hacia él.

*¿Qué es?* Pregunto el de pura a la chica.

*¿Cómo saben que estoy embarazada?* Pregunto la muchacha con curiosidad y un rubor en las mejillas.

*Eso es porque cuando una chica entra en el ciclo y el primer día hace "eso" pues queda embarazada inevitablemente.* Dijo el sayajin con simpleza. Ella se quedó en completo silencio procesando la información y el chico también.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
><strong>__**Autor/a: Ai Daidouji  
><strong>__**Núm. de capítulos: 15  
><strong>__**Núm. de palabras: 1135**_

**Capítulo 15: Pareja y celos II**

*Eso es porque cuando una chica entra en el ciclo y el primer día hace "eso" pues queda embarazada inevitablemente.* Dijo el sayajin con simpleza. Ella se quedó en completo silencio procesando la información y el chico también.  
>A los pocos segundos, los dos se le acercaron como una mecha preguntándole a Vegeta un millón de cosas.<br>Cansado y furioso por tantas preguntas sin sentido, Vegeta golpeo a su hijo haciendo callar a los dos al acto.  
>*¿Por qué me golpeaste?* Fue la pregunta de un adolorido Trunks sobándose la cabeza mientras Kagome lo miraba con preocupación.<br>*Por qué no os callabais.* Fue la simple respuesta del sayajin.* Kagome, sería mejor que descansaras, mañana tendremos que hablar de ciertas cosas.* Cambio radicalmente su tono molesto y escalofriante a uno de completa calma y serenidad. A la joven pareja y a Goku le recorrieron un escalofrió por toda la espalda solo al ver a Vegeta tan tranquilo.  
>Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir.<br>A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue Vegeta. Como siempre, despertó a todo el mundo, pero esta vez no dijo de ir a entrenar, sino a que quería hablar con Kagome, Trunks y Shippo. ¿Por qué Shippo? Os estaréis preguntando. Pues ahora os lo explico. Fue en la noche anterior, mientras el trío estaba al bosque…  
>Flash Back<br>Los sayajines y el grupo de Inuyasha, con Koga, se fueron al campamento. Hay los esperaba un medio dormido Shippo que al percatarse de que no había nadie empezó a ponerse histérico, hasta que Vegeta le pego un golpe en la cabeza haciendo callara al niño.  
>*Por cierto, ¿Dónde están oka-san, Inuyasha y Trunks?* Pregunto al poco el niño.<br>*Están en el bosque arreglando unos asuntos.* Contesto Gohan de forma que el niño lo entendiera.  
>*¿Por qué llamas a Kagome "oka-san" cuando ella no es tu madre?* PreguntoOrdeno Vegeta.  
>*Porque ella es la que siempre me cuida y la que me acogió cuando los hermanos relámpago mataron a mi familia.* Contesto nostálgico el niño. *Pero ¿Por qué oka-san olía diferente cuando llego con Trunks?* La inocente pregunta del niño hizo que los sayajines se sonrojaran un poco.<br>*Veras... * Empezó un inseguro Goku.  
>*Yo te lo explicare, Shippo. Cuando 2 personas se quieren...* Pero Miroku fue interrumpido por el hiraikotsu de su prometida, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Los demás miraban a Sango con una gotita en la sien.<br>*Mejor se lo explico yo.* Dijo Vegeta en un tono de frustración. Cogió el niño por la cola y se lo llevo lejos del grupo. Los otros simplemente se fueron a dormir, a excepción de Goku que se quedo despierto esperando la llegada de su amigo sayajin.  
>Mientras, a una distancia prudente de los cotillas, Vegeta dejo al niño en una roca.<br>*¿Por que estamos tan lejos de los demás?* Pregunto Shippo un poco asustado.  
>*Por que no te voy a explicar esto en frente de los insectos.* Fue la respuesta de Vegeta. Shippo simplemente lo miro con una gotita en su pequeña sien. No entendía los apodos que Vegeta le puso a sus amigos.<br>*Bueno, a lo que íbamos.* Empezó Vegeta. *¿Tu sabes como son las relaciones entre demonios?* Empezó preguntando. Shippo negó con la cabeza. *Esto sera largo* Pensó Vegeta con un tic en su ojo. Empezaba a pensar que eso de ser terrícola empezaba a ser fácil. ¿Que diría su padre si lo viere en esas situaciones? Lo mejor era no pensar en ello y seguir con lo suyo. *Bueno enano, tu sabes que los demonios tienen su pareja desde que nacen, ¿cierto?* Shippo asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojado. *Bien, pues con los sayajines pasa algo similar. Kagome tenia una pareja predestinada y ese es mi hijo.* Continuo el sayajin. El niño asentía procesando la información en su cabeza.  
>*¿Pero esa no es la razón verdad?* Pregunto casi afirmo el kitsune dejando a Vegeta de piedra. ¿Como es que el niño era tan listo para su corta edad?<br>*Tienes razón.* Sentencio Vegeta. Shippo en ese momento le daba gracias a Kagome para enseñarle como interpretar expresiones y gestos.  
>*Entonces ¿Cual es la razón?* Pregunto un poco serio el niño. Vegeta se quedo mas rozo que el traje de Inuyasha.<br>*Es por que van a tener un bebe* Contesto después de meditar bien la forma de decírselo al niño. Shippo estaba muy callado para el gusto de Vegeta y eso lo ponía nervioso al sayajin.  
>A los pocos segundos Shippo estaba saltando de felicidad por todos lados gritando a los cuatro vientos que seria hermano mayo y no se que mas tonterías.<br>Fin del Flash Back  
>Volviendo a la actualidad, ya lejos de todos, se encontraban Vegeta de pie frente a Kagome quien en su regazo estaba Shippo y a su lado estaba su novio, Trunks.<br>*Bien, ahora sabremos si realmente estas embarazada.* Comenzó Vegeta. *Tienes que levantarte, cerrar los ojos y concentrarte en tu vientre. Podrás ver 3 colores.* Empezó a explicar el sayajin. *Primero, si ves el color blanco al instante de cerrar los ojos es que no estas embarazada. Pero si ves un color azul entonces es que si. El tercer color que podrías ver es el morado. * Explico el sayajin.  
>*¿Que pasa si ve el morado? * Pregunto el niño.<br>*Pues que en vez de tener 1 hijo, tendrá 2. *Contesto con simpleza Vegeta.  
>*¿Podría tener mellizos? * Pregunto Kagome con una cara de entre ilusión y horror.<br>*¿Por que esa cara? * Pregunto Trunks preocupado.  
>*Solo pensaba en el parto * Sentencio Kagome. A Vegeta se le vino a la mente cuando Bulma tubo a su hijo. Paso como unas 2 horas en las cuales solo escuchaba los gritos de su mujer pujando. Vegeta palideció de repente solo al pensar si tenia que soportar los mismo gritos por 4 horas. Porque ,claro, él tendría que ayudar al parto como buen sayajin.<br>*Bueno dejad esas tonterías y empecemos de una vez.*  
>Lejos de allí, Naraku que siempre vigilaba a nuestro héroes, estaba presenciando la charla de Vegeta.<br>*¿Así que nuestra querida Kagome va a ser mama y el padre no es Inuyasha? Esto sera interesante. * Murmuraba el medio demonio divertido de la situación de sus rivales.  
>En algún lugar del bosque, estaba Inuyasha pensando como matar al supuesto bebe que llevaba Kagome en su vientre. Pero por mas que pensaba no se le ocurrió nada.<br>Iba andando sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando una olor familiar inundo sus fosas nasales. Automáticamente salio corriendo a la dirección de esa olor.  
>Volviendo con Vegeta y Kagome, esta estaba concentrándose como Vegeta le pidió.<br>*¿Que color ves, Kagome? * Fue la pregunta de un intrigado Trunks.  
>*Pues veo el color...*<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
><strong>__**Autor/a: Ai Daidouji  
><strong>__**Núm. de capítulos: 16  
><strong>__**Núm. de palabras: 1517**_

** Capítulo 16: Son buenas noticias, ¿No?**

Por el momento dejamos la edad media y vemos que pasa en la dimensión de Dragón Ball.  
>En esa dimensión pasaron 3 semanas y media desde la partida de los sayajines, Bulma y Milk se quedaron a la casa del maestro Roshi junto con Krilin, 18 y Marron.<br>En el transcurso de las 3 semanas, Bulma empezó a comportarse extrañamente y eso preocupo a los integrantes de la casa.  
>*Bulma ¿Estas bien? * Pregunto Milk, una mañana de viernes. *El desayuno esta listo. * Sentencio la mujer mirando a la puerta que no se abrió.<br>Cansada de esperar, Milk entro sin previo aviso encontrándose a Bulma vomitando en el suelo.  
>Rápidamente la chica llevo a Bulma al baño y pidió por favor a 18 si podía limpiar el desastre.<br>Después de todo el alboroto, Bulma se sentó en su cama y a cada lado suyo estaban unas no muy contentas Milk y 18 que la miraban con reproche.  
>*¿Por que no nos lo dijiste Bulma? * Empezó 18 con fastidio en su voz.<br>*Cierto, si nos lo hubieras dicho te hubiéramos llevado al medico de inmediato. * Sentencio Milk reprochando.  
>*No estaba muy segura, por eso quise esperar. * Dijo apenada la peli azul. Las otras 2 cambiaron sus expresiones a unas de felicidad y alegría. *¿Me acompañáis al medico? * Pregunto con timidez la científica.<br>*¡Pues claro! * Dijeron al unisono.  
>*Pero primero tengo que cambiarme. * Sentencio la Brief. Las otras 2 se fueron de la habitación y avisaron a los hombres que se iban con Bulma al medico.<br>Después de desayunar, las chicas se fueron al medico, mas en concreto al ginecólogo.  
>Una vez echas las pruebas y esperar mucho tiempo, dejando así a las tres chicas en suspense y nervios, por fin llamaron a Bulma. Entraron las 3 cogidas de la mano muy fuerte de los nervios.<br>*Señorita Brief. * Empezó el medico mirando los papeles con seriedad, poniendo mas nerviosa a la susodicha y sus acompañantes. *Bueno, no se como decírselo... * Continuo el medico esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
>Las chicas estaban que se morían de la curiosidad asta que la cara del medico cambio radicalmente a una de felicidad.<br>*La felicito, esta embarazada de 4 semanas * Sentencio el medico. Bulma en ese instante casi se desmaya de felicidad y tensión. 18 estaba feliz por su amiga y Milk no soporto la tensión y se desmayo antes de dar los resultados.  
>*Eso es todo, le daré visita para que venga en 2 semanas. * Sentencio el medico. Pero cambio su expresión a una de preocupación al ver a la pelinegra siendo sujetada por la rubia. *¿Quieren que la lleve a una habitación? * Pregunto con una gotita de sudor.<br>*No se preocupe, son los nervios doctor. * Contesto la peli azul con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
>Después de eso, se fueron a casa y allí le dieron la noticia a los chicos y a la pequeña niña que se quedo con ellos. Esa noche todos festejaron la noticia.<br>Volviendo otra vez ala dimensión de Inuyasha... Con Inuyasha, él se encontraba corriendo en una dirección que todos conocían muy bien. Claro que me refiero al árbol sagrado. Al llegar ay se encontró con Seshomaru.  
>*¿Que haces aquí Seshomaru? * Fue la pregunta de un mosqueado Inuyasha<br>*Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo.* Contesto fríamente el mayor de los hermanos.  
>*Solo seguí tu olor.* Respondió el menor gruñendo. *Pero yo pregunte primero, Seshomaru.* Finalizo mirándolo de mala gana.<br>*Estaba buscando a la miko que te acompaña.* Contesto haciendo enojar mas a Inuyasha.  
>*¿Que quieres de ella bastardo?* Pregunto conteniendo su ira contra su hermano.<br>*Tengo un problema con Rin.* Dijo con simpleza el muchacho.  
>*¿Que le paso a la mocosa?* Pregunto intrigado el menor olvidando por completo el odio de hace unos momentos<br>*No se lo contare a un híbrido como tu.* Dijo pasando por el lado del medio demonio. Este solo lo miro malhumorado y lo siguió para llevarlo donde estaba Kagome.  
>No muy lejos, se encontraba una sacerdotisa observando todo con suma calma.<br>*Parece que por fin Inuyasha sera mio.* Dijo susurrando. *Pero primero tengo que acabar con Naraku.* Pensó esto ultimo con decisión. *Tendrás que esperar a que termine con Naraku para poder estar de nuevo junto a ti, Inuyasha.* Pensó melancólica la muchacha.  
>Después de eso,la mujer se fue del lugar siguiendo su camino.<br>Con el dúo de hermanos que se odian mucho, estaban sumidos en un profundo e incomodo silencio. Todo siguió así, asta que una voz familiar se escucho en lo lejano.  
>*¡Señor Seshomaru!* Se escucho a lo lejos. Ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver quien era el que llamaba. Era Jaken, el fiel servidor de Seshomaru, junto con Ahun y Rin. La pequeña niña que todos conocían, ahora era una muy linda muchacha de unos 17 años. Su pelo marrón era largo ata la cintura, con su típica coleta de lado. Llevaba un kimono de color azul celeste muy lindo con estampados de flor de sakura por la parte inferior. Realmente cambio mucho en tan poco tiempo.<br>*¿Esa es Rin?* Pregunto Inuyasha muy sorprendido y con una gota de sudor en la frente.  
>*Si.* Contesto Seshomaru un poco avergonzado de verla. Y ahora me preguntareis ¿Seshomaru avergonzado? Bueno pos paso algo muy divertido al día en el que Kagome se rencontró con su verdadera familia. Os lo resumo;<p>

** Flash Back**

**Era un día como cualquier otro en la época medieval, un grupo formado por un inu demonio, un demonio sapo _(no se si es así xD)_ un demonio de 2 cabezas y una pequeña niña, iban andando tranquilos por el bosque en busca del mayor enemigo de todos _(¿Se entiende quien es cierto? ;D)_ Asta que de repente, una luz verdosa, empezó a rodear su pequeño cuerpo. Los demonios que la acompañaban la miraban impresionados y asustados. Pero por supuesto Seshomaru lo disimulo todo muy bien.**

**Al cesar el resplandor verde, la pequeña niña desapareció de la vista, dejando ver a una muy linda muchacha de unos 17 años de edad.**

**Todos quedaron sin habla. Jaken se sonrojo un poco al notar los senos de la muchacha. **  
><strong>Por su lado, Seshomaru se la quedo contemplando por unos momentos. Realmente se sentía como un padre viendo como su pequeña niña se convierte en mujer. Esta vez, pero, no pudo esconder la sorpresa y el sonrojo de su rostro. Pero precisamente se puso rojo por una cosa, y es que el kimono que ella llevaba puesto ahora le iba algo "estrecho" lo que significaba que se le notaban todas las curvas y los senos bien definidos que adquirió.<strong>  
><strong>Rin miraba confundida su entorno. Para ella, todo parecía mucho mas pequeño que hace unos momentos. Luego se miro y vio que fue ella la que cambio. Aprovecho que estaba al lado de un rio para mirarse bien y comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, que era real. <strong>

**Fin del Flash Back**

Bueno ahora que ya sabemos lo que paso, seguimos con la historia.  
>Inuyasha vio a su hermano avergonzado evitando mirar a la linda muchacha que acababa de aparecer.<br>*Señor Seshomaru, ¿La encontró?* Fue la pregunta de una desesperada Rin que al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada.  
>*Ahora íbamos.* Contesto Inuyasha divertido al ver a su hermanastro que no podía ni hablar de la vergüenza. *Pero con una condición.* Dijo algo malévolo el hanyou. Eso llamo la atención de cierto inu demonio y de un medio demonio que ahora espiaba a los hermanos.<br>*¿Que condición sera?* Se pregunto curioso Naraku. Para él las cosas se ponían interesantes, porque ay "problemas" dentro del grupo del híbrido.  
>De regreso con Kagome...<br>*¿Que color ves, Kagome? * Fue la pregunta de un intrigado Trunks.

*Pues veo el color...*  
>*Ya dinos Kagome no aguanto la espera* Empezó a impacientarse el sayajin de pura sangre.<br>*Me desconsentíais con tantas preguntas. Ahora no veo nada.* Dijo frustrada.  
>*Dejad a Oka-san que lo haga tranquila.* Shippo salio en defensa de su madre. Kagome lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.<br>*Gracias Shippo.* Contesto esta dejándolo en el suelo y volviendo a concentrarse.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Título: Tradiciones de sayajines  
><strong>__**Autor/a: Ai Daidouji  
><strong>__**Núm. De Capítulos: 17  
><strong>__**NUM. de Palabras: 1196**_

**Capítulo 17: Sorpresas por todas partes**

*Dejad a Oka-san que lo haga tranquila.* Shippo salio en defensa de su madre. Kagome lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

*Gracias Shippo.* Contesto esta dejándolo en el suelo y volviendo a concentrarse.  
>Después de un buen rato de absoluto silencio, Kagome empezó a pronunciar esa frase que tanto deseaban escuchar los miembros de esa "familia" Para decirlo de alguna manera.<p>

*Chicos el color que veo es...* Se callo un momento abriendo sus ojos azules de repente. *¡Vi el color azul!* Dijo muy feliz la chica. Shippo corrió hacia ella y la abrazo gritando que seria hermano mayor al fin, Vegeta la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Aun que el sabia que ella estaba en cinta, quiso que ella aprendiera ese método para mas adelante y Trunks, bueno él la miraba sin saber como reaccionar. Tenia una expresión de shock.  
>Preocupada, Kagome se le acerco y en eso Trunks la coge de la cintura sin previo aviso y la besa muy apasionadamente.<p>

Shippo se sonrojo asta mas no poder y se volteo y Vegeta mas de los mismo, solo que no se volteo, simplemente los miraba. De repente una sensación de angustia invadió su ser. Y en lo primero en que pensó, fue en su esposa Bulma. ¿Que estaría haciendo en esos momentos?

Bueno, de vuelta con los tortolitos, seguían besándose asta que el aire se les izo esencial. Ambos se miraron sonrojados. No hacían falta palabras para saber que estaban muy felices por la criatura que estaba de camino.  
>Después de eso, decidieron regresar donde los demás para darles la gran noticia. Pero Kagome iba un poco angustiada y eso lo noto el futuro padre que estaba a su lado. Ambos pararon de caminar, sin ser percatados por los otros dos de en frente.<p>

*¿Que ta pasa, Kagome?* Pregunto Trunks preocupado por su novia.*Te noto angustiada.* Prosiguió el muchacho.

*El problema es Inuyasha.* Dijo sin rodeos.

*¿Que pasa con él?* Pregunto notablemente celoso el muchacho.

*Que seguramente dirá que seré un estorbo ya que estoy embarazada* Aclaro con pesadez y algo divertida por que su novio estaba celoso.

*No te preocupes cariño, no seras un estorbo, por lo menos ahora que no tienes barriga* Aclaro el muchacho entre risas ganándose una torta de parte de su novia que al poco empezó a reír.

*Sera por culpa del bebe que me volveré gorda ¿ok?* Aclaro la muchacha mientras empezaba a andar.  
>Trunks la seguía con una enorme sonrisa. Eso de haberla conocido fue lo mejor que le paso sin lugar a duda.<p>

Al llegar al campamento, Kagome y Shippo se llevaron una buena sorpresa al ver a Seshomaru con Inuyasha y los demás sin pelearse.

*¿Que haces aquí Seshomaru?* Pregunto Kagome en forma de saludo y acompañada de su "familia".

*Kaggy, ¿Quien es?* Pregunto Trunks a su novia.  
>Inuyasha al oír el apodo se enojo mucho, pero se controlo por su amada.<p>

*El es Seshomaru, el medio hermano de Inuyasha.* Contesto la muchacha.

*Ya veo.* Dijo estudiándolo con la mirada. *Pero el no tiene orejas de perro como Inuyasha.* Ese comentario enojo aun mas a Inuyasha e irrito a Seshomaru.

*Es por que Seshomaru es un inuyokai.* Respondió la chica notando el enojo d los hermanos por el comentario del peli lila.

*Ahora entiendo* Dijo el chico.

*Miko.* Empezó sin rodeos el yokai *Quiero que me ayudes.* Pidió con frialdad, cosa que enojo a Trunks, pero Kagome lo calmo con un beso en la mejilla, que izo que todos los presentes, a excepción de Inuyasha que se enojo mucho y Seshomaru que la miro algo extrañado, los demás les enterneció ese acto de amor y cariño.

*¿En que te puedo ayudar?* Cuestiono la muchacha con cortesía.

*Sígueme.* Fue lo ultimo que dijo el muchacho antes de darse media vuelta e irse del lugar.  
>Ella lo miro curiosa y lo siguió. Detrás de ella estaban Trunks que cargaba a Shippo, Inuyasha que seguía mirando mal al peli lila que estaba ablando animadamente con Shippo, y al final estaban Goten, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta.<br>Los tres primeros empezaron una pequeña conversacional.

*¿Ya vieron que a Inuyasha no le agrada Trunks?* Comento Goku a sus hijos.

*Si, para mi que no le agrada que Kagome-chan este con Trunks. Desde que Kagome esta con Trunks siempre lo mira muy mal.* Comento Goten algo preocupado.

*¿Acaso te preocupa eso o que hermanito?* Le pregunto Gohan al menor.

*No es por Trunks, me preocupa Kagome.* Aclaro el muchacho viendo a su querida prima.

*¿Por que?* Pregunto curioso Goku.

*Por que imaginate que Kagome esta embarazada. ¿Que seria capaz de hacer Inuyasha entonces?* Cuestiono el muchacho. Pero lo que no sabia Goten, era que alguien lo estaba escuchando esa pequeña conversación.

Un poco mas adelante, se encontraba el hanyou que prestaba suma atención a la conversación de atrás. En realidad le comenzó a prestar atención cuando escucho su nombre en medio de odas las palabras al inicio.

*¿Tu crees que seria capaz de hacerle algo a Kagome?* Pregunto Goku mirando "discretamente" a Inuyasha.

Mientras, en el campamento, Sango, Miroku y Koga estaban conversando de trivialidades, asta que Sango saco un tema serio.

*¿Os habéis fijado?* Pregunto la exterminadora acariciando a Kirara.

*¿En que la bestia esta mas malhumorado que de costumbre?* Dijo Koga tumbándose en la hierba.

*Creo saber el por que.* Hablo Miroku serio.

*Es por Kagome y su ami-guito pelí lila, ¿Cierto monje?* Respondió Koga

*¿Tu no estas molesto?* Pregunto Sango mirándolo con curiosidad.

*En realidad me alegro por ella.* Declaro con una pequeña sonrisa el demonio lobo.

*¿Pero no estabas enamorado de ella?* Pregunto incrédulo Miroku.

*Si pero...*


End file.
